What!
by lilyjen09
Summary: Harry fights dementors and goes to headquarters as planned. But, there is an unexpected surprise waiting for him. My first fanfic, constructive critisism is welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.

Chapter 1 dementors

Harry stomped down the street. He was so angry he couldn't think straight. Why had the entire wizarding world seemed to have forgotten about him? He had seen Voldemort come back! He had fought him and almost been killed by him! Why was he being left in the dark? As he walked, his feet carried him to a park. When Harry approached the swingss, he sat fuming for awhile, and then was brought back to reality by the sounds of racing bikes coming toward him. He leaped off the swing and darted away toward the gate. He knew that that sound was Dudley's gang coming, and he did not want a reason to have his uncle and aunt yelling at him. He began to walk back toward Privet Drive. He was just walking through an alleyway between Magnolia Crescent, and wisteria Walk, when he heard heavy footsteps. He leaped behind a trash can and ducked down. Peeking around the side, he saw that it was Dudley. Grinning, Harry snuck up behind him.

"Hello Duddikins," he said softly when he was close behind his cousin. Dudley whirled around. "What do you want!" he snapped as his hands balled into fists.

"Nothing, I was just walking home too," Harry said innocently. "Yeah sure," Dudley sneered, "I'll bet you were off planning some evil trick with that lot of yours. Some trick on me! Like with that candy! Well I'll have you know I won't fall for it! I won't!"

Harry laughed harshly. "You think I'm planning something against you? Why would I waist my time planning? Your stupid enough to fall for anything." Dudley lunged toward Harry, who pulled out his wand from his jeans pocket. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said coolly. "Your not aloud to use that thing outside that nut-house!" Dudley squealed in a high-pitched voice. "I might though if you try anything," Harry warned. "You wouldn't. They'd kick you out!" Dudley was horrified of Harry which made this all the more fun. He seemed to be releasing his frustration at his friends on to his cousin. "O yeah," he said pointing his wand at Dudley laughing at his cousin's unwillingness to fight him now. Dudley backed away quickly, or as fast as his fat legs would carry him.

It happened in a millisecond. The streetlights on either side of the alley went out and the warm summer air grew cold. The stars that had been shining seemed to be plucked from the sky. It was pitch black, and Harry heard the sound of rattling breathing. Harry thought quickly, and came to the only conclusion that fit the sudden silence. "Dementors!" Harry muttered to himself.

"What are you doing?" Dudley whimpered. "Stop it! Stop it!"

"Dudley shut up!" Harry hissed, "I'm not doing it!"

"Ye--yes you are. H-how else would it be happening?"

"Dudley shut-- bam! "Dudley you blooming idiot!" Harry yelled as he hit the ground with a thud. Dudley had punched him. Harry rolled over to find a hooded figure gliding toward him. He scrambled to his feet, trying to think of something happy. Immediately a picture came in to his mind of his Godfather. Facing the first dementor, he yelled, "expecto patronum!" The stag erupted from his wand and charged the first dementor.

As it glided away, Harry spun round and saw a second dementor over Dudley. He ordered the stag to "get it!" Then he ran to his cousin.

The air became warm again as Harry heaved Dudley to his feet. He dragged him back to number four, and as soon as she saw him Aunt Petunia screamed, "What did you do to him!" Harry explained about the dementors and finally managed to make his Aunt and Uncle understand what had happened. Aunt Petunia knew what dementors were, which was a surprise to everyone in the room. She said she had heard about them from, "him." Harry assumed that to mean his dad.

Harry received a letter saying that he was expelled from Hogwarts and that a ministry official would be coming to destroy his wand, then one saying that he had not been expelled and that his wand wouldn't be destroyed yet, because Dumbledore was sorting everything out, and that he was to have a ministry hearing on the twelfth of August. Finally he got a letter each from Mr. Weasley and Sirius, both of them saying to stay in the house and not do anything rash.

Harry's anger was back. He paced his room for hours fuming yet again. What on earth did the ministry expect him to do when dementors attacked? Play dead until they passed? He through _Quidditch_ _Through_ _The_ _Ages_ across the room and it hit the wardrobe with a thunk.

Hours later he heard the Dursleys saying they were going to a prize drawing and that Harry was going to be left locked in his room wile they were gone.

Around midnight he was sitting on his bed staring out the window, when he heard a loud, crash! Harry leapt up and snatched his wand from his nightstand. He stood facing his door into the hall wand raised. His uncle had locked him in, so he could not steal food from the kitchen, but now he heard the click of the lock, and his door sprang open. He crept out of his room and to the top of the stairs. Looking down, he found a small group of people standing at the foot of the stairs illuminated by the streetlight coming through the front door.

"Harry?" called a familiar voice.

Harry's mouth dropped open, "Pro--Professor Lupin?" he stammered trying to see down the stairs into the hall. It was hard to make out the people standing around.

"Yes Harry, its me," Lupin replied. "Its ok Harry, I'm here with eight other order members to take you away. Now if you'll come down here-- Lupin was interrupted by another familiar voice.

"Not so fast. We'd better check to see if its really him," growled Mad-Eye Moody.

"Harry, what form does your patronus take?" Lupin asked.

"Its a stag," Harry responded confidently. He came down the stairs, and was introduced to Nymphadora Tonks, (who preferred to be called Tonks only), Stergis Podmore, Elphias Doge, Emeline Vance, and Kingsly Shacklebolt. Deedalus Diggle was also there although Harry already knew him.

Harry shook hands with Lupin, and then followed him into the kitchen.

"We'd better tell him the plan," Lupin stated in his quiet voice as everyone entered the room most of them still staring at Harry. He hated the feeling of being an animal in a zoo, or being in a bright spotlight.

"Well, we'll be flying on brooms," Moody began. "You'll be under a disillusionment charm," Tonks added, "it'll make you less easy to recognize."

"You'd better go pack," said Lupin.

"We'll be off in roughly fifteen minutes," came Kingsley's deep, slow voice from near the stove.

"I'll come and help you," Tonks offered cheerily, and she followed Harry upstairs to his room.

When they got up to Harry's room, Tonks stood in front of the mirror; changing her violet hair to pink just by screwing up her face in concentration. Harry stared wide-eyed.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus, which means I can change my appearance at will," she explained.

She made all of Harry's posessions fly into his trunk by saying, "pack," and waving her wand in a sweeping motion across the floor, and then levitated his trunk downstairs. Everyone gaped at Harry's firebolt as they made their way out into the garden to await the all clear.

When it was safe, they flew through bitterly cold air and cloud to a rundown square.

Harry wondered why there wasn't a number twelve in between numbers eleven and thirteen. Moody stuffed a piece of paper under Harry's nose, and it read,

The headquarters of the order of the phoenix can be found at number twelve grimmald place.

He stared at the paper, and then looked up as a house materialized in between number's eleven and thirteen in Grimald Place.

Harry found out from Ron and Hermione later, that the "Order ofThe Fenix" was a secret society working tirelessly against Voldimort.

When they entered, Harry saw a dark, gloomy hall that looked as if it belonged to the dark arts. There was a lamp shaped like a snake sitting on a table, and a troll's leg umbrella stand beside moth-eaten curtains he supposed concealed a door.

As Harry looked around, Lupin ran through a door at the other side of the hall from the curtains, and called, "Harry's here!" A second later a man with long black hair came charging toward Harry, lifting him off his feet and into a rib-cracking hug.

"Harry!" Sirius cried happily hugging him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Harry lied as they hugged. "Great to hear!" Sirius let go of Harry and lead him toward the upstairs. He lead him into a gloomy bedroom and pointed to one with two beds in the room. Ron was asleep in another bed. Harry crawled into the vacant bed and fell asleep immediately.

The next day Sirius came in around 11-30 and Harry was just getting up. His godfather lead him down the stairs and through the door Lupin had raced through the night before, then down a set of stone steps into a gloomy kitchen.

When Harry looked around he saw Mr., and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all crowded around a large wooden table. As soon as they saw him, everyone leaped up from their chairs, and raced toward him.

"Harry!" Mrs Weasley cried happily pulling him into a hug.

"Harry! Good to see you!" Mr. Weasley said joyfully shaking his hand.

"Simply smashing to see you!" George grinned ringing Harry's hand too.

"Harry old boy! Marvelous to see you! Its been ages!" Fred joked.

Hermione squeeled and ran at him hugging him tightly.

"Hi Harry!" Ginny grinned at him and hugged him briefly before returning to her seat and sitting down shyly.

Ron clapped Harry on the back. "Ginny's once again been talking about you all summer," he muttered before returning to the table.

Sirius looked at Harry seriously. "Harry, I need to tell you some-- at that moment a woman burst through the kitchen door calling, "Sirius, James is driving me mad! He wants to go and collect Harry himself, but I keep telling him he can't."

Harry stared in disbelief. The woman had long auburn hair, and emerald eyes exactly like his.

"Harry," Sirius said horsely, "I know you'll be mad, but I have to tell you. Harry," Sirius took a deep, slow breath, "this is your mother."

Harry gaped. "No. No! She's dead!" he shouted. "She and my dad are both dead!"

"Harry, I know this is difficult, but I am your mother," Lily said softly.

"How?" Harry croaked.

"We never really died," Lily started to explain.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you choirsinger for my one and only review! And thanks to all of you that added me to alerts and favorites, but you know what would make me even happier? If you would review! Please?

Disclaimer: I own the plot, and that's it for now. I do not own Harry Potter, so please don't lock me away!

Chapter 2 The Reunion

"No!" Harry ran from the room and up the stairs. Lily called after him,

"Harry! Harry wait! Let me explain!"

He ignored her and raced up a second flight of stairs not knowing where he was going. All he knew was that he wanted to get as far away from her as possible. When he reached the landing he ran headlong into someone.

"Harry!" a man's voice gasped gripping his arms. "Calm down son," the man said gently. Harry looked up into a pair of hazel eyes. The eyes of his father.

"No!" he shouted struggling to free himself from James' grip.

"Harry," James repeated. "It's all right."

"You're supposed to be dead!" Harry struggled to grasp what was going on.

"I know," James said quietly, "but please, please, listen to me and I'll explain."

"No! This can't be happening! Why haven't I known about this? You lied! You all lied!" Hurry's eyes filled with unwanted tears. "Harry," James said meekly.

Harry yelled in anger and pulled away from James' firm yet gentle hold. He raced back down the stairs and back into the hall where Sirius grabbed him.

"Harry! Please just listen to us! Your parents have been lying to you your right about that, but they've done it for good reason. They love you Harry, and so do I! Now please just calm down and listen!" Sirius begged. He still held tight to Harry's shoulders.

"Why should I!?" Harry bellowed.

"Because you did it for me," Sirius said quietly. "If you hadn't heard Remus and me out, you would have killed your godfather. Would you really like to mess up like that for real this time?"

"I--I wouldn't kill them," Harry croaked, "n-not my parents," his voice cracked. Sirius squeezed his shoulders comfortingly, "I know you wouldn't," he said softly. "Please, Harry, come and let them explain." Harry nodded fearing that if he spoke he'd break down.

Sirius led him back up the stairs into the drawing room where James was sitting. Lily was beside him, leaning against his shoulder. Her eyes were red from crying.

Sirius squeezed Harry's shoulder reassuringly before saying, "I'll leave you three alone." Harry turned to face his parents. His father beckoned him to come sit down beside them. Harry sat between them on the couch. His parents both looked at him for a moment, and then james spoke.

"Now if you'll promise to sit quietly, and not interrupt or storm off, we'll explain everything," he began. Harry nodded.

"Well, your mother and I of course new that Voldemort was after us, so we went into hiding, but we made the mistake of making Peter Pettigrew our secret keeper. You know that story I've been told?"

"Yes," Harry nodded again.

"When Voldemort found us, two Death Eaters had followed him," Lily continued, "your father put up a huge fight. Voldemort's supporters tried to help him, but he told them to stop and leave it to hm..." she stopped and looked at James.

"Well the one supporter stood behind me up against the wall, and the other went upstairs. When Voldemort cast the curse, it nearly hit me, but missed by a millimeter. It hit the death Eater instead. I pretended to be dead by putting a freezing charm on myself which made it impossible for Voldemort to feel my pulse if he tried. Then Voldemort went upstairs."

Harry stared wide-eyed at his father. "I didn't know that was possible," he said sounding more like Hermione than himself.

"Yes it is--obviously," James said his eyes twinkling.

Lily cleared her throat and began, "I was upstairs with you," she said.

Harry nodded, "I already knew most of this, well the fighting part, and you being with me, because of the dementors, but not the Death Eater part," he said trying hard to keep his voice even.

"Well then I suppose you know that I refused to stand asside and let him kill you?" Harry nodded again. "Well," Lily continued, "The Death Eater tried to make me move just as Voldemort yelled the curse, and the death Eater was hit. Voldemort thought I'd been hit as well, because I performed the same charm as your father. I heard him try to kill you, and then saw him vanish into a cloud of smoke.

"Hagrid came in soon after, and I got up and told him what had happened. He insisted on taking you to the Dursley's, but I made him tell Dumbledore to meet us at Remus'," James took up the story again. "We told Dumbledore everything and he hid us in a house in America that had every protective charm possible, including the fidalius charm, and dumbledore was the secret-keeper. We stayed there until we found out that Sirius was out of Azkaban, and then we moved into Grimald Place with him. "We wanted to keep you with us Harry, but we knew it would be to dangerous. We knew that it would lead to the entire wizarding world knowing we were alive. So we had to send you to the Dursleys."

"Its almost killed us!" Lily exclaimed. "We were there, invisible, throughout the Triwizard Tournament. We wanted so badly to help you, to talk to you, but we knew it wouldn't be safe.

"I still wish someone would have told me earlier," Harry said. James sighed, "I know, but Harry, if you had known earlier you may not have believed. We wanted to wait to tell you so until we could shw you."

"And that time has finally come," Lily choked, her eyes filling with tears as she looked at her baby boy, who wasn't a baby anymore. At the same moment, she and James threw there arms around Harry and Harry threw his around his parents. The tears came to his eyes at last. The tears that he had been fighting the entire time his parents were telling this story finally spilled out. Lily and James were crying too. All three of them held each other and cried for a long time. Then Sirius came into the room, and seeing the happy family, joined them on the couch his eyes also filling with tears.

Soon Molly called for them to come down to lunch, and the three Potters and along with Sirius walked downstairs. Harry has grinning from ear to ear. He was finally back with his true family after fourteen long years.

Beta's Note: Sorry to those of you that have read this story. I had internet problems, so I couldn't get this chapter. Trust me, she wanted to put this chapter up for you to read, but I wouldn't let her. Hope you enjoyed reading it, and review! And just for the record, I have no idea what she's doing with the story after chapter three.


	3. Chapter 3

AAn: I'd like to thank choirsinger (cool name by the way!), and Jenken22 (what do u mean that didn't make sense? Maybe I can explain it to you.) HarrySirius Fan (you'll see) they were my only 3 reviewers! Come on people! Is it really that bad?

Disclaimer: I own the plott and Kaitie, Nick, and Mattie, but other than that I own nothing!

Chapter 3 Harry Gone Missing

When they got downstairs, it was to find the Weasley's and Hermione already seated at the table. Harry, James, Lily, and Sirius sat down together.

"Well how's our newly reformed family?" Mrs. Weasley asked, smiling at the four of them.

"Great!" Harry said grinning back. Lily put her arm around her son.

"If he's anything like his father, we'll have a load of trouble on our hands, and a load of letters about his wrong-doings at school," she teased.

"Er--, Harry didn't know what to say. Had his parents heard about everything?

James grinned and rumpled his son's hair affectionately. "What's wrong with him being like me?" he asked his wife.

"He isn't as bad as the two look-a-likes here," said Sirius pointing at Fred and George.

Fred and George smirked. Harry laughed, "yeah that's very true. A lot of what I do is because trouble finds me. I don't go looking for it."

"O so three-headed dogs just stroll down the corridor's do they?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, and polyjuice potion is regularly brewed in the..., oops!" Ron stopped looking horrified. Hermione scowled at him and stepped on his foot under the table.

"Uh..., ok..., maybe not that time, but it was because of Sna--Quirrel," Harry defended himself. Everyone laughed as they dug into vast amounts of mash potatos, roast corn, fried chicken, and spaghetti.

James whispered to Harry, "whats this about polyjuice?" he looked stern. "Er..., nothing..., Its..., You and the other marauders did worse!" Harry stammered.

"You will tell me later," his father ordered, "Even though your right," he added as an afterthought.

"Delicious as usual Molly," Lupin complemented.

"Thank you Remus," said Mrs. Weasley.

Then the talk turned to Quidditch, or else the goblins of Gringotts. Everyone was so immersed in their own conversations that none of them noticed Fred and George get up from the table. They beckoned to Ron and Hermione and then vanished up the stairs.

A few minutes later Ron and Hermione got up still unnoticed and beckoned to Ginny and they too disappeared upstairs.

Lily and Tonks were talking about the decontamination of the house, which Lily and James had been tackling. "Huge spiders as large as dinner plates all over the dining-room," Lily was saying. Tonks gasped. "Eeew!"

James, Sirius, and Remus were reminiscing about their days at Hogwarts. "Remember when we first found the one-eyed witch passage?" Sirius asked. "Ah Padfoot, you and your keen sense of smell," James sighed with mock admiration.

"You bet!" Sirius joked.

Harry, who had been listening to this conversation all along, saw Ginny get up and head toward the door. Turning, she beckoned him to follow but put up two fingers and mouthed "minutes," before leaving.

So two minutes later Harry casually slid from between his parents, who were both still in deep conversations of their own, and snuck up the kitchen stairs to the hall above. When he looked up the stairs ahead, he saw Hermione waving to him. He continued up the steps and followed her to the third floor and into a bedroom where the rest of the gang was assembled.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We've got a plan to test your dear parents to see if they still have the knack for adventure," George explained with an evil grin.

"What's the plan?" Harry asked wearily. He knew what Fred and George were capable of, and he did not like the idea of them playing tricks on his parents the day he arrived.

"Don't worry," Fred assured him, "it's nothing horrible," and he explained the plan to Harry and the rest.

Meanwhile:

"I wonder if anybody's ever found our little treasure the marauders map," James mused. "Yes, Harry has," Lupin said smiling. "He has? You have?" James looked at Harry, but Harry wasn't there. "Harry?" "Where'd he go?" James looked at Remus.

"I didn't see him leave," Remus said puzzled. "Lily, where's Harry?"

"What?" Lily looked around, "and fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny?" At this, everyone looked around.

"Didn't anyone see them leave? Arthor asked. Everyone shook their heads. "I'll go look for them," Sirius offered, but Molly interrupted, "they'll be back. Where could they go anyway?"

"Yeah, they're probably just off talking about what they think that Malfoy boy is up too," Arthor commented. "O, and where are Kaitie, Nick, and Mattie?"

Molly asked suddenly realizing that she hadn't seen the three children all morning.

"They spent most of the night last night talking about the arrival of their brother, so they're sleeping," Lily looked at James. "Great Scott! We haven't told Harry about them!"

At that moment Ron and Hermione enter. "Where have you two been?" Mrs. Weasley asked glaring at Ron. "We were up looking for Kaitie Lin," Hermione said innocently (she had heard the end of the conversation and decided to play off of it), and Nick and Mattie."

"They're sleeping," Lily told them, but she suspected they already knew that. "Where are the rest?" Molly asked. "Upstairs. They'll be down soon I expect."

Just then Fred and George entered. "where's Harry?" George asked looking around the kitchen. "Wasn't he upstairs with you?" Hermione asked. "No," Fred said, "We thought he was still down here." "I didn't see him in the hall or in any of the rooms we looked in for Kaitie," Ron added. "that's odd," Lily remarked.

"I just hope he hasn't met Kaitie, and the other two yet, because if he has he might have run off," James said worriedly. "He wouldn't do that," Lily sounded startled at the thought. "O yes he would," Ron and Hermione said firmly knowing how bad Harry's temper could get. "He's my godson," Sirius said darkly,

"who knows what he'll do."

Just then ginny came ronning down the stairs screaming. "Spider! Spider! Spider!" Molly and Arthor looked at there daughter startled. "What?" Molly said hurrying to Ginny's side. "A hu-huge spider the size of a b-beach ball is fl-flying around my room!" Ginny shreaked in terror. Just then they heard a loud crash from upstairs. "I'll do it," Mad-Eye said gruffly and followed Ginny out of the room before anyone could say another word.

Meanwhile: Harry's heart stopped. He had siblings? He had entered the room just before Ron and Hermione hidden under the invisibility cloak. He now heard his parents talking about Kaitie, and a surge of anger swelled in him again. How could they have overlooked something like this? He had three siblings!

Kaitie, Nick, and Mattie his parents had called them. Harry now felt that this plan was wonderful, and while everyone was looking frantically around for the gigantic spider Ginny had been raving about, and Moody was upstairs with her, he reached across the table and poored a bit of salt and a pinch of pepper into his father's pumpkin juice. James reached absentmindedly for his cup as Harry dove away from him. He shook with uncontrollable silent laughter as his father raised the cup and took a big swig. "Yuck!" James gagged and spat pumpkin juice across the table, which hit Lupin in the face. "James! What the...!" he spluttered mopping his face with his napkin. "That pumpkin juice is... salty!" James howled in disgust. "What?" Lily took James' cup and tried it. "Uck! Your right!" she said retching.

While this was going on, Harry had taken her plate and put it on the mantle above the old stone fireplace.

"Where'd my food go?" she asked. Sirius pointed to the mantle. "How on earth did it get there?" Lily wondered aloud. "Harry James! Where are you!" James shouted. Harry raced up the stairs. Fred and George were sitting on the bottom step quaking with suppressed laughter. Harry whispered as he passed, "not bad for a rooky, eh?" "Not bad at all!" George muttered back.

Harry continued up the stairs thinking of his siblings and wondering where they were sleeping. Just as he thought this Moody and Ginny came down from Ginny's room. Moody saw Harry with his magical eye and winked. "I think your sister Kaitie would like to get in on the action he growled as he passed. A small smile twisted his heavily scarred face. "Where is she?" Harry asked. Ginny whispered, "second floor, third door on your left." He headed up to find his sister.

When he turned the door handle to the room Ginny had indicated, he saw a girl who looked about eleven sitting on one of the three beds inside. She looked exactly like his mother, but with there father's hazel eyes. "Harry?" she asked staring at the opened door.

"Yeah, Kaitie?" he whispered noticing that the other two children were seemingly asleep.

"Yeah," she leapt off the bed and ran toward him. He reached his arms out from under the cloak and picked her up and hugged her. "Can I help?" she asked hugging her long lost, half invisible brother tightly.

"Sure," he grinned. "What should we do next? I've already put salt and pepper in dad's pumpkin juice, and stolen mum's plate and put it on the mantle."

Kaitie smirked, "not bad for a rooky." O so you've been hanging round with Sirius, Fred, and George?" Harry had pulled off the cloak by now, and his sister saw how much he looked like their father. Except for his eyes, they were their mothers.

"I've got an idea," Kaitie said suddenly. She reached under her mattress, and pulled out a filibuster firework. "If we set this off in the hall, a picture of Sirius's mum will start screaming about half-bloods and filth befowling the house of her fathers."

"Why didn't it do that earlier then, when Sirius and I were arguing?" Harry asked. "Lupin was standing behind the door to the kitchen putting a silencing charm on it. I was watching from the landing, and I heard everything mum and dad told you as well," Kaitie confessed. "I'd better be careful what I say around here," Harry remarked. Kaitie grinned.

"Ok do you wanna do it then?" she asked looking hopeful. "Yeah, sure," Harry agreed. They got up and Harry tossed the cloak over both of them. As they walked down the stairs they heard voices in the kitchen. "Where on earth could he have gotten too?" Lily was saying. "He might have just wondered off," James suggested. "He's still in the house somewhere." There's no way he'd have gotten out without us hearing," Sirius assured them.

Harry and Kaitie crept into the hall, and got ready to set off the firework, and Harry pulled another one from his pocket. "Fred and George gave me this," he said grinning at his sister.

"So how do you think he'll react when he meats them?" Lily asked Molly. "Well..." Bang! Bang bang! Crack! Pop! In the middle of her sentence a loud explosion came from the hall above, and of course, without anyone to silence her, Mrs. Black's screaches filled the hall. "Mud-bloods, half-breeds, and filth, how dare you befoul the house of my father's!"

Lily and the rest raced up the stairs. Knowing that they couldn't run up the stairs with both of them under the cloak, Harry hoisted Kaitie on to his back.

Kaitie ducked her head so as to not raise the cloak to high, and she clung on as Harry ran up the first flight of stairs.

Lily raced in closely followed by James and Sirius. Then the others came running in. "Stupify!" James and Sirius shouted together pointing their wands at the shreeking Mrs. Black. Then they spotted the fireworks still shooting sparks.

"Kathryn Lin Potter!" Lily shouted and Kaitie clung tighter to Harry. He could feel her shaking with suppressed laughter. The next moment Harry had flattened himself and Kaitie against the wall as Lily came running up the stairs. They heard her run into the bedroom, and shreek. "Kaitie!"

"She would have come out by now if it was her," Sirius said wisely. He knew his goddaughter very well having watched her for weeks on end while Lily and James observed Harry's trials in the Triwizard tournament. "and there's no place for her to hide that quickly in," he added.

"Where could she be then Padfoot?" James asked.

"Ready Kait?" Harry whispered. "Ready." They flung off the cloak and leapt down the stairs. James smacked himself in the forehead as Harry held up the cloak, he and Kaitie grinning from ear to ear.

"Why didn't I think of that?" he groaned. "I didn't either," Remus admitted. "Neither did I," the three Marauders looked at each other, and then all three busted out laughing.

Lily glared at her son. "Harry James, you just proved my point," she said sternly coming down the stairs followed by two children.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize, except Kaitie Nick and Mattie

Chapter 4 The Explanation

Harry and Kaitie became close over the next few days. James, Harry found, didn't mind the pranks he and Kaitie pulled. Harry wasn't used to the whole thing. He usually was a good boy unless it involved Malfoy, or anything to do with defeating Voldemort. He found he enjoyed it, but knew he'd have to watch it at school. Lily didn't like the pranks at all. When Harry and Kaitie joined Fred, George, and Ginny in putting a magically inlarged rat in her shoe, she grabbed Harry and Kaitie and pulled them upstairs saying that if they kept this up, neither of them would be going to Diagon alley to get their school stuff, and neither of them would be getting anything extra. "That includes owls Kathryn Lin!" she said sharply to her daughter. Kaitie hung her head convincingly. "Yes mum," she said in a small voice. Harry nodded.

"Harry," Lupin said coming up the stairs and seeing them on the landing. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked.

"Sure," Harry said wondering what on earth he wanted. Lupin pulled Harry into the drawing room, and without bothering to shut the door, began to speak.

"Harry I'm surprised at you," he started.

"Why?" Harry asked, confused.

"Your behavior these past few days. Its not you," Lupin answered. "You've never done this kind of thing before this week. Your pranks have been more like distractions, so you could go fight Voldemort, or talk to Sirius. Why all of a sudden have you turned so..., Fred and George or marauder-ish?" he finished staring Harry straight in the eyes.

"Er--, I dunno. I just did. I guess it was the night Fred and George asked me to help them. The night I first arrived, when I heard you all talking about Kaitie, Nick, and Mattie. I was under the cloak then, and..." Lily interrupted from the doorway,

"Harry, I'm so sorry! I knew you weren't as ok with it as you let on, but I didn't know about this. O Harry, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you first thing after your father and I told you what happened! I'm so sorry!" she raced into the room and hugged him.

"Mum, its ok. I just thought it'd be fun to play some pranks on you and dad, because of it, and actually I wasn't that mad once I met Kait and the others," Harry patted her back awkwardly.

"I just don't want you getting into more trouble once your back at school. I've always worried about you ever since your first day at school, and then after the stone incident at the end of that year..." Lily sniffed, "I just don't want you getting hurt, or your sister for that matter. Keep an eye on her, will you?" Lily asked her eldest son hopefully.

"Sure mum, but you mean," he gulped and his stomach seemed to curl into nots at the thought, "if I go back to Hogwarts." Lily placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "you will dear, you will." She left.

"Harry, I know I'm not your father, or your godfather, but unfortunately I think I know you better than both of them." Lupin stared at Harry with a look of mixed sadness and seriousness on his face. "Harry please, be careful at school. Especially this year."

"Ok," Harry said. "Good," Lupin smiled, "o and don't worry about the hearing. It'll all be fine. Trust me," with that, he smiled again, turned, and left the room.

As soon as he was out Kaitie bounded in followed by a small boy who was the exact coppy of James, in miniature, and a girl who was exactly her mother except her auburn hair was shorter.

"What hearing?" Kaitie immediately burst out. "Are you in trouble with the law? Will you get sent to Azkaban?" Harry saw the horrified looks on Nick and Mattie's faces and sighed.

"Mum and dad haven't told you," he said simply.

"No! What the ruddy..."

"Kathryn Lin!" Harry warned.

"Sorry--, what's going on?"

Harry sighed again, and sat down on the couch. His siblings sat down next to him. Mattie crawled up on his lap, and put her arms around his neck.

"Harry, are you on the run from the ministry like Siri?" she asked in her small six-year-old voice. Harry scowled. So his parents had told them about Sirius, but not what was happening with their own brother?

"No sweety," he said, hugging his little sister. "I'm not on the run. I'm just in trouble, because I did magic outside of school."

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Because their were dementors trying to get me, and my--, our, cousin Dudley."

"Dementors!" all three children shrieked. "Where?" Kaitie asked.

"Well, I was walking back to the Dursley's late that night. Actually it was the night I came here, and I was walking through an alley. Dudley is very mean. He made my life a living nightmare for 11 years."

"Like Kaitie?" Nick asked.

Kaitie glared. Harry laught, "no, he didn't pull harmless pranks. He beat me up."

"Why?" Mattie asked innocently.

Harry shrugged, "No idea. I guess because he and his parents hate magic."

"How can they hate magic?" Nick and Mattie said together in awe.

"Shhh, let him talk," Kaitie snapped.

"That's ok Kait..., Anyway I was walking home, and Dudley came up behind me. All I did was say, "Hello Duddikins," that's what his mum calls him." Kaitie and the others sniggered. Harry continued he got all defensive and shouted that I was planning some nasty trick on him. I just said that I wasn't planning anything because I didn't have too. He was to stupid to waist time planning." At this the three children roared with laughter. Mattie slid off Harry's lap and on to the floor.

After they'd stopped laughing Harry told them about how Dudley had tried to punch him, (Kaitie made a noise like an angry cat), and how he'd pulled out his wand, but didn't use it. "Then the dementors came, and Dudley thought I was doing it, since he can't see them, and did punch me. I got up and used the patronus charm on the first dementor, then I made it get the second away from Dudley.

"Then why are you in trouble?" Mattie asked from her seat on the floor.

"Because I did magic outside school, and that's illegal," Harry explained.

"But it was in self defense!" Kaitie exclaimed, "surely they can't convict you! You'll be aloud back to school! You have to be! You just have to be! I'm starting school this year, and I need you there!" Kaitie broke off with a sob.

Harry reached over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it," he said reminding himself forcibly of Lupin, "even if I'm not allowed back, you'll be fine. You'll have Ron and Hermione. Kaitie sobbed, "they're great, but its not the same."

"I know, but your probably right about the defense thing. Hermione thinks so too." Kaitie hugged him, and he hugged her back. "I hope so Har," she said shakily, her face barried in his shirt.

The next day was the hearing. Harry sat at dinner the night before hardly eating a thing. "Come on Har," James coaxed. "Eat something, please," Lily begged.

"I'm not hungry," Harry kept insisting.

"Harry James Potter, eat something or I'll hex you into oblivion," Kaitie warned.

"How are you going to do that without a wand?" Harry asked her his eyebrows raised.

"I've got dad's," she said simply, and laughed as James checked his pockets frantically for it. He pulled it out and pointed it at his son. "Harry, if you don't at least try to eat, I'll do the hexing," he joked.

"James!" Lily warned. "You wouldn't do that to your son! Especially not right before he'll be going to a disciplinary hearing for underage magic."

"Lil, its the threat of it," James said grinning wickedly at her. Harry ate a little bit of potatoes, and a small piece of chicken to make his parents happy. Then he got up and went upstairs to his and Ron's bedroom where he sat on his bed staring at the clawed feet of the wardrobe, and thinking about the following day.

A/N: Look for an update next week, and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own it, sorry...

Chapter 5 Before The Hearing

Harry lay awake for a long time that night his mind racing.

"What if I get expelled? What if I lose my temper? What if my sisters and brother are ashamed of me? What if I get sent to azkaban? What if my parents are ashamed of me? What if?... What if?... What if?... The questions raced around his mind like seekers on a quidditch pitch who have just seen the snitch.

He finally fell into a fitful sleep. His dreams were punctuated with many strange scenes.

He was on his broom playing Cedric and Cho in a battle of the Seekers, Ginny flew up next to him out of nowhere, and through a dungbomb at him. He dodged it and spotted the snitch. Cho was riding a comet 260, Ginny on a Cleansweep 11, and Krum on a Nimbus 2000 all spotted it at the exact same moment that he did, and all four of them shot after it. Harry tried to accelerate, but he lost control of his broom and spun away from the snitch. Cho ended up beating him to the snitch, and Harry ended up zooming to the other end of the pitch, smashing into the opposite goalpost, and falling from his broom.

He landed in a dark, windowless, stone, corridor. It had torches in brackets like the ones in the dungeons at Hogwarts, but it was completely unfamiliar. Harry was standing at one end staring toward the other end at a large black door. Without knowing why, he started toward it, curiosity building inside him. He reached the end of the corridor, and reached for the handle. His heart was pounding inside him. He longed to see what was inside.

"Harry? Harry! Harry!" Someone was calling him, then they were shaking him. "Harry!"

His eyes flew open, and he was staring into his father's anxious face.

"Are you all right son?" James asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Harry gasped. He was breathing heavy as if he had just ran a mile, or the length of a dark corridor.

James put his hand on his son's forehead. "Your clammy, are you sure your ok?" James urged.

"Ye-yeah, just a dream," Harry tried to assure his father, but his voice shook slightly.

"What about?" James asked sitting down on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Well at first it was stupid. I was playing quidditch with Cho Chang, Ginny, and Viktor krum, and Cho beat me to the snitch on a Comet 260," Harry started.

"And you were riding?..." James asked.

"My firebolt of course, but that's not the point," Harry snapped, and continued, "I ended up smashing into the goalpost at the other end of the pitch, and fell off my broom, then I landed in a corridor." He explained about the rest of the dream.

"Hmmm," James rubbed his temples thoughtfully. "I don't think its anything to worry about Harry. Its odd, yes, but at the moment I don't think it means anything. You have to promise you'll tell me if this dream continues though. All right?"

Harry nodded not entirely sure why his father was making him promise this insignificant thing.

"Ok, good, now it's time to get up or you'll be late for the hearing. Arthur's taking you to work with him."

Harry's stomach turned over and he felt like he was going to be sick. His father noticed the look on his face, and patted his shoulder.

They got up and Harry through on his best clothes that Lily had ironed for him the night before, and he walked down stairs with his father.

When they arrived in the kitchen they found Lily, Molly, Arthur, Remus, Tonks, and Sirius already sitting at the kitchen table.

"Mo--mo--mo--morning Harry," Tonks said with a gigantic yawn. Harry nodded to her not wanting to speak for fear that he would be sick.

He and James sat down, and James noticed that his son was paler than usual.

"Harry? Are you sure your ok? Your rather pale," James whispered so that none of the others could hear. He didn't need Lily fussing over Harry now.

Harry nodded. His stomach was in knots, and when Lily put a plate of toast in front of him he thought he'd be sick just looking at it. Lily then sat a cup of orange juice next to Harry's plate.

"Harry, you need to eat something," she said gently. Harry shook his head.

"How did you sleep, Harry dear?" Molly asked. Harry sighed and admitted,

"Not very well," and he was surprised to hear that his voice wasn't shaking.

"I figured as much," Molly said knowingly, and Lily nodded, her face grim.

"Harry," Remus spoke up, "It'll be fine, all of it. You know they can't convict you. You were defending yourself and your cousin."

Arthur chimed in, "Amelia Bones is going to be doing the questioning, Harry, she's pretty fair, should hear you out." Harry tried to smile gratefully at them, but it might have just came out as a grimace, because both of his parents reached over and gave him quick squeezes.

"Harry, trust me, no matter what happens, your mother, siblings, and I will still love you just the same," James assured him.

"We'll always love you, Harry, no matter what you do," Lily added.

"And of course I'll still love you kiddo," Sirius jumped in to the conversation. "Your my godson, and you won't be going to Azkaban without a fair trial, I'll make sure of that. In fact you won't be going at all!" His voice was hard, but Harry knew exactly why. Going to Azkaban without a trial was exactly what happened to him.

"Thanks Sirius, I know," he said, and did manage a small smile this time. No matter how many times he told himself he already knew that his family and friends would still love him, it was still reassuring to hear it from the people he loved.

"Now, eat something, please," Lily begged. Harry took up a piece of toast, and nibbled on it.

"We'll be leaving in about half an hour, so that we can get to the ministry in good time for your hearing," Mr. Weasley explained. "Amelia's office is on my floor, so we won't have far to walk. Ok?" But Harry wasn't listening. He was staring off into the corner of the room nearest the fireplace. He had just seen the most peculiar sight. Out of the corner of the fire climbed a rat. It stayed close to the stone wall, and crept slowly out of the small patch of emerald green flames. If Harry hadn't been staring at that exact spot, he probably wouldn't have noticed the flames change color at all. He nudged Lily and pointed to the corner.

"What?'''" she stopped short at the sight of the rat. "James!" She gasped, and pointed.

James followed the gazes of his wife and eldest son, and saw a sight that made him leap up from the chair and draw his wand.

"James, what the devil?" Sirius questioned as James pointed his wand into the corner right at the rat.

"Stupefy!" he growled menacingly, and a jet of red light shot out of his wand and hit the rat. It squeaked, and then lay still.

Everyone leapt up from the table and ran to the rat. Sirius got there first and picked it up by the tail. It was very skinny, and had a gold front paw, and only had the stub of the other.

"Hello Peter," James hissed. "How nice to see you. What are you doing here I wonder?"

Harry said darkly, "Gee, I wonder if he's trying to get at me?" Lily ran to her son and threw her arms around him. James scowled at the rat in Sirius' hand.

"What should we do with him?" He asked the room at large.

"Take him to my hearing!" Harry said as if it were the most obvious solution in the world.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Lily exclaimed, "Sirius, you need to go too. You'll have to bring him in a pocket, and Sirius, you come as Snuffles," Lily commanded.

"This is going to be a very long and tiresome day," Sirius grinned at Harry and then ran to hug him. "If it hadn't been for your absent mindedness, I wouldn't be going to get ready to go to the ministry to be set free!"

Harry grinned, suddenly having a much better feeling about this day than before.

A/N: Thanks to all those that reviewed, and don't worry Harry's not az happy az he seems, keep reading! All questions will be answered.

Beta's Note: I am aboslutely possitively and insanely sorry for my lack of spell checking this story. After I read all of your reviews, I have continuiously been hitting myself over the head with a grape propel bottle. The only person you have to kill if you want to is me! We really appreciate the honesty in your reviews. This is why you get another update today, and one on Christmas.

Thanks from Lilygen and Emily my beta.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 6 the Dumfounded Ministry

"I've never used the visitor's entrance before," Arthur commented as he and Harry stepped on to the underground accompanied by a large, black, dog. Peter was in Harry's pocket as a rat.

"Snuffles, sit!" Harry ordered the dog as they took their seats. Sirius looked at Harry with as much of a grin as a dog could have on his face. Harry patted his head. He sat thinking about the morning's events as the train moved along the track. When it was almost time to leave, Harry and his parents had been standing in the kitchen talking and Lily and James wishing Harry good luck. Then three people raced into the room and threw themselves at Harry. Kaitie hit him first with a good luck hug, then Nick and Mattie.

"You'll get to go back," Kaitie whispered. Harry patted her back.

"Don't worry sis," he whispered.

Mr. Weasley was fascinated by the muggle ticket machine. "Amazing!" he exclaimed as his ticket was sucked out of his hand. When they reached the street, Mr. Weasley looked around for a moment, and then he leads the way down a side street and to an old telephone booth.

The two men and the dog got inside the booth, and Mr. Weasley picked up the receiver.

"Mr. Weasley, I think it's out of order," Harry began.

"No, no, it's fine," Arthur assured him, and then dialed 6-2-4-4-2. A cool female voice spoke up, "welcome to the ministry of magic. Please state your name and your reason for this visit."

"Harry Potter is here for a disciplinary hearing," Arthur said clearly, then added, "and..."

"Please take the visitors badge, and attach it to your robes." A small badge came from the coin slot. It read:

"Harry Potter,

Disciplinary hearing,

And..."

Harry attached it to his shirt as the floor of the box began to move. They went down through the earth until they reached a large room with many fireplaces surrounding it. In the center of the atrium, Harry saw a statue in the middle of a pool of money. A wizard, a house elf, and a centaur stood. Water was spewing from the wizard's wand, and both of the house elf's ears. A sign near it said that all donations would go to "Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Malodies and Injuries."

As they stepped out of the box, a wizard came hurrying toward them.

"Arthur, Harry I'm so glad I caught you! The hearing has been changed, it's now in courtroom ten!" the old wizard gasped.

"Court room ten!?" Arthur questioned, shocked. Snuffles barked loudly to show his indignation.

"Shhh, Si-Snuffles!" Harry hissed looking around to see if anyone had noticed his slip. Nobody had. They were all to busy running around to pay attention to the large, black dog sitting beside Harry and Arthur.

"Come on! We'll be late if we don't hurry!" Arthur exclaimed, and they ran off toward some golden lifts.

When the lift reached the ninth level, the three occupants raced out. They ran down a long, windowless corridor with lamps in there brackets like in the dungeons at Hogwarts. At the end of the corridor was a plain black door. Harry almost fell over Sirius, (who was in front of him), in surprise.

"What is it Harry?" Arthur asked, "We're going to be late!"

"N--nothing," Harry stammered, and hurried on after Mr. Weasley's running form down a flight of steps to the left of the black door.

When they reached court room ten, Mr. Weasley held the door for Harry and the dog to enter.

"I can't come in, good luck, both of you," he whispered as they passed.

"Thanks," Harry murmured.

"Sit down Mr. Potter," a cold voice said from the center of the benches that rose all along the walls. Harry looked down and saw a chair with chains all around the arms. His stomach turned over and his heart plummeted into it. He had been here before! This was the exact courtroom that he saw the Lestranges convicted in and sent to Azkaban in Dumbledore's pensieve. Sirius, still in dog form, noticed his godson's unease, and brushed against his leg comfortingly. Harry stroked his head, and then went and sat down.

"What is that?" asked Fudge staring at the dog that was now sitting on the floor beside Harry.

"Er, don't worry, he's trained," Harry said.

"But what is it doing here?" Fudge snapped.

"Cornelius, does it really matter?" a deep, calm, and very familiar male voice spoke from behind Harry. Albus Dumbledore walked into the room. He was wearing magenta robes today. He saw the dog, and stared at it shocked. He quickly hid his shock, conjuring a chair, and sat down next to Harry, but did not look at him.

"Yes, well, lets get down to business, I don't have all day," Fudge spat. "Harry James Potter you are here concerning a patronus charm you performed on the -- around 9:00 Pm in the presents of a muggle! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I only did it because of the dementors," Harry said.

"Dementors! In little Whinging?" A woman with a monocle shouted.

"Yes," Harry said. "They went after me, and my muggle cousin Dudley."

"That is clearly a lie," said a toad-like witch sitting beside Fudge. "Why would dementors be in a muggle inhabited area?" Her voice was simpery and sickeningly sweet. Harry looked at Sirius whose fur was standing on end.

"I fully agree with Dolores Umbridge. This sounds exactly like Potter, always telling lies to get out of trouble."

"Cornelius, if what Harry says is true, then I would think you'd like to check into why someone ordered dementors to Little Whinging in the first place," Dumbledore cut in.

"Have you ever bothered to count up all the ridiculous stories this boy's came up with Dumbledore? A diary controlling Ginny Weasley, a possessed professor, a dead man coming back to life--."

"None of that was a lie, and I have the proof right here!" Harry shouted cutting across Fudge. He jumped up and pulled Peter the rat out of his pocket. The rat was waking up as Harry grabbed his tail, and held him up for the court to see.

"A rat?" Scoffed Fudge.

"An animagus," Harry corrected. "Peter Pettigrew actually."

The room irrupted in talk. "That's preposterous!" shouted a wizard on the very top row.

"Pettigrew's dead!" a witch called.

"Silence!" Fudge bellowed. "Mr. Potter, we have no record of Peter Pettigrew being an animagus," said Madam Bones (the woman with the monocle said.)

"He's unregistered," Harry explained, "and so is Sirius Black." The entire room gasped.

"Prove it, Mr. Potter," Umbridge simpered sweetly.

"Er," Harry turned and looked at Dumbledore, who nodded, and pulled, out his wand. He then pointed it at the struggling rat in Harry's hand.

"Stupefy," he said, then a flash of orange light came from his wand, Harry dropped the rat, and a moment later Peter Pettigrew lay on the floor in front of the jury.

"But, but, but," fudge stammered. "You said black's an animagus too," he finally choked out.

"He is, Sirius," Harry said looking at the dog.

Sirius let out a quick bark, and then changed back to his human form.

The room was in instant uproar.

"Get him!" people shouted, and some even made to come down from their benches. Harry stood up and in front of Sirius. Sirius placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"What in the name of Merlin is the meaning of this?" Fudge hollered over the talk.

"I have Veritaserum right here," Dumbledore called, "we could clear this up right now."

"Well all right Dumbledore, administer the potion." Fudge agreed and watched as Dumbledore poured three drops of clear potion down Pettigrew's throat. Then he woke Peter up,

"Ennervate!"

Peter's eyes opened, and he stared around.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Peter Alfinius Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail."

"Were you the Potter's secret keeper?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"I sold them to my master. The Potter's chose to switch secret keepers, because they thought that it was more likely that my master think Sirius the secret keeper. They did not know that I was a Death Eater. I told my master, and a week after the fidelius charm was performed, he went and killed Lily and James. I figured that Sirius would try to find me, so I fled," Pettigrew said all of this in a monotone.

Harry's hands were balled into fists, and he was shaking. Unlike the last time they had come in contact with Peter, Sirius was controlling his anger, and trying to restrain Harry.

"Harry, its ok, it'll be ok, he'll get the kiss," Sirius whispered urgently into Harry's ear. Harry leaned back against his godfather, and Sirius held him tightly. Harry was shaking.

"Did you track Sirius?" Dumbledore continued his questioning.

"No, Sirius tracked me down, and I shouted for the whole street to hear that he'd betrayed Lily and James, and then I blew the street apart with the wand behind my back, and cut off my finger. Then I transformed into my animagus form--a rat--and fled into the sewers. I hid with the other rats for awhile, and then found a wizarding family to take me in. I was the pet of Percy and then Ron Weasley for 12 years. They never found out that I was an animagus until a little over a year ago."

As Peter finished talking, the room was silent. Sirius still held tight to Harry.

"Black," the woman called Umbridge started glaring at Sirius who was still holding Harry. "How did you escape Azkaban?"

"Well, first of all, the dementors couldn't suck all of the happiness out of me, and make me go mad, because I knew I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, and it kept me sane. When it became too much, I transformed in my cell. Since it is harder for dementors to sense animal emotions. They just thought I was going mad like the rest. I found out that Peter was at Hogwarts with Harry when you, Minister, gave me the profit last July. One night the dementors opened my cell door to bring me food, and I slipped past them as a dog. They were confused. I swam to shore and began my search from there," Sirius finished.

"Potter, is this what he told you two years ago as well?" Madam Bones asked.

"Yes mam," Harry said.

"Well, I don't know about you minister, but I think we've made a huge mistake in convicting Mr. Black," Bones told Fudge.

"Yes, well, I had nothing to do with this, that was Barty Crouch, but in any case, sorry Black--, Sirius. Who here see fit to clear Mr. Black of all charges?" the minister asked his jury. Almost everyone raised there hands. Everyone except Umbridge who scowled down at Sirius and Harry with great distaste.

"Weasley," Harry looked up as Fudge spoke, and saw Percy Weasley stand up from his seat on a far bench. "Take that man to Azkaban, and make sure there are antitransformation charms on his cell as well as antiapparation charms!"

"Yes Sir!" Percy said obediently. Ropes shot from his wand and Peter was bound and gagged.

"His wand!" Harry called, suddenly remembering that Peter still had it. Percy dug through Peter's robes with a look of disgust on his face, and pulled out the wand, which he then snapped in half.

Dumbledore spoke up suddenly, making Harry jump,

"May I have those pieces?" he asked Percy.

"Uh," Percy hesitated, and then handed Peter's broken wand to Dumbledore who pocketed it.

"Ok, now back to the topic at hand. Who here thinks Potter should be charged with underage magic?" Fudge asked. One person raised a hand--Umbridge. "Well, I'd assume the rest of you vote release," Fudge said grudgingly. The rest of the jury nodded vigorously.

"Very well, cleared of all charges. You're all free to go," the disappointment was evident in fudges voice. Harry felt like jumping for joy. He looked at Sirius grinning widely, and saw that Sirius was doing the same. Both of them stood up quickly, and Sirius put an arm around Harry as they walked out of the room.

Arthur was waiting for them outside the door. When he saw their grinning faces, he beamed.

"Cleared of all charges!" both Harry and Sirius said together. Then Sirius pulled Harry into a rib-cracking hug. Harry hugged back and felt tears fall from Sirius's eyes on to Harry's head. Harry squeezed his godfather tighter.

"Come on Padfoot; let's go tell the rest of the family."

"No need," said a voice from just beside them. The hug broke apart as Harry and Sirius looked around. There stood James with his arm around Lily grinning from ear to ear.

"Cleared?" he asked, and without waiting for an answer, pulled Harry into a hug. Lily rapped her arms around her son as well, and James said, "come on Padfoot, get over here!" Sirius ran and hugged the little family.

"Kait and the rest are waiting at home. We wouldn't let them come."

"Well come on, lets go!" said Sirius.

"Harry hold on to my arm," James instructed, "we're going to apparate. It feels really uncomfortable at first, just to warn you." James turned on the spot, and Harry felt like he was being squeezed through a very small tube.

When the sensation stopped, Harry wiped his streaming eyes. He staggered and James caught him.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think I like apparating much," Harry replied. His father laughed softly.

"You'll get used to it. I felt the same way my first time." Just then, Sirius and Lily appeared behind them.

"We need to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and get Sirius a new wand," Lily announced.

"Good idea!" said James.

"We'll take the kids and get Kaitie's as well. Harry do you need new robes?" Lily asked.

"No," he answered.

"Ok then, we'll just have to get your books," Lily gasped, "and your birthday present! We'll go tomorrow!"

"Well right now I think we'd better go eat lunch. Molly'll have it ready, and everyone's dying to find out what happened," James said. The four of them walked in to the house and down from the main hall into the kitchen. When they arrived, everyone was sitting at the table. Hermione had the Daily Profit in her hands, but harry noticed that it was upside down. Molly was knitting what looked like a Weasley Sweater, Fred and George were bent low over a piece of parchment whispering and occasionally casting weary glances at their mother. Kaitie, Nick, and Mattie were sitting together at the far end of the table as Kaitie was apparently telling them a story. Mattie suddenly clapped a hand to her mouth. Ginny was playing with Crookshanks on the floor, rolling butterbeer corks for him to chase. Ron was sitting near the three youngsters listening intently to Kaitie with an ugly look on his face. When Harry and the rest walked in, James and Lily called,

"We're back!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Molly's knitting needles fell to the table with a clatter. Hermione threw the paper down, Fred and George's heads snapped up, and the paper they had been working on vanished, and Kaitie, Mattie, Nick and Ron leapt up from their chairs. Ginny's butterbeer corks lay abandoned as she ran toward Harry. Everyone raced toward Harry and Sirius.

"Cleared!" they announced. The girls squealed with delight and ran to hug the two of them. Ron thumped Harry on the back and Fred, George, and Ginny started yelling,

"They got off! They got off! They got off! They got off!"

Kaitie ran to her brother with the two other Potter children on her heals.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeess!" she shrieked as she hugged first Harry then Sirius. She then joined the chant of

"They got off, they got off, they got off!" Nick joined it as well, and Mattie hugged Sirius tightly and ran to her brother. Harry lifted her into the air, and spun her around. The five chanters were now dancing around the room.

Mattie laughed happily as Harry spun her and handed her to Sirius.

"All right everyone, lunch is ready!" Molly called over the continued chants of,

"They got off!"

"Would you five please be quiet!?" she shouted at the chanters who ignored her.

Everyone sat down at the table (except the chanters who continued to chant), and Molly began serving large amounts of pasta parmesan on to everyone's plates.

"You five shut up!" Molly roared, and the chanters stopped chanting.

Kaitie ran to sit between Harry and Sirius.

"When are we going to Diagon Alley?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," Lily answered.

"Looks like you and I'll both be getting a wand kiddo," Sirius told her.

"O yeah, yours got snapped, didn't it?" Kaitie asked.

"Yes," Sirius said bitterly. Kaitie put a hand on his shoulder.

"Will you teach me some spells?" she asked. Sirius smiled at her.

"Sure," he agreed.

"Hey! She's my daughter!" James said in mock indignation.

"Sorry Prongs, I can't help it if your daughter likes me better," Sirius joked. James glared at Sirius.

"That's not true!" Kaitie exclaimed. "I love you daddy, and Sirius too, but I think mom would have a cow if dad taught me. I'm only looking out for your safety dad," Kaitie added in a whisper to the two men, "if Sirius teaches me any pranks, mom can't do anything to him. Well, she can, but I think dad would be in more trouble." All three of them laughed.

After lunch, Harry and his siblings went upstairs with Ron and Hermione, and they started asking about Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione told them about the different houses, and some of their adventures.

"Don't tell mom about the polyjuice," Harry said in a low voice as they finished the story about Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"What about polyjuice?" James came into the room. "Harry, you said you'd tell me later, now is later, so tell!" James ordered his son.

Harry sighed then, with the help of the other five in the room, retold the same story he had just told his siblings, to his father.

"All I have to say is, you're definitely my son," James told Harry while trying to conceal a grin. "But next time you try something like that, let me know so I can check to make absolutely sure you haven't brewed a permanent love potion that will make you fall in love with Moaning Myrtle." Everyone burst out laughing.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, and to the rest of you that have read this, this chapter was twice the length of the other chapters, so I hope it will be enough, because I might not update until next saturday. This is your present from me, Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews!

Chapter 7 Gifts and Warnings

He was walking down the corridor for the third time in twenty-four hours. He was reaching out for the door, and then he was back in his bed staring at the ceiling. Harry groaned and rolled over. The snake-shaped clock on the nightstand flashed 7:30 Am. Ron was snoring loudly in the cot next to his. Harry decided to get up and make sure everything was packed before Mrs. Weasley, or his mum could come up and yell about it.

"Its strange to think that mum will actually be seeing me off today," he thought as he put on his socks, jeans, and a T-shirt. "And that Kaitie'll be going, my sister!" He smiled to himself as he thought of the platform. Then it hit him. No one outside the order, Ron, and Hermione knew his parents were alive, or that he had a sister, let alone two other siblings besides. As if sensing his son's thoughts, James appeared at the door to Harry and Ron's room.

"Glad to see your up," he whispered as he came in and sat cross-legged on the floor beside Harry.

"Yeah," Harry said absently. He was looking through his trunk for the marauders map.

"Yeah, it's great. Especially when you're trying to go see Hagrid at night." James chuckled. "I remember doing that, but we mostly used it on full moons, and for pranks." Harry laughed, and Ron gave a particularly loud snore. James pulled out his wand and muttered, "muffliato," as he pointed it at Ron's bed.

"What'd you do?" Harry asked curiously. "Cool! I'll have to remember that," Harry commented.

"Yeah," Harry said and paused before asking, "dad?"

"Yeah son?" James held up a hand, and put the other over Harry's mouth. "Shhhh, it'll be all right," he soothed.

"But--

"Harry," James said sternly, "don't worry about it. We've lasted this long in this house. Kaitie'll be with you at Hogwarts and if something happens..., well that's a risk I guess we have to take. Everything people do these days is risky. Walking outside the house is risky, but if we don't take risks, we'll never get anything accomplished. You just keep Kathryn out of any fights with Slytherin's and you stay out of fights as well, and it'll be ok," James smiled, "and please! No more illegal potion brewing, all right?" It was Harry's turn to smile.

"Ok, I'll try," he laughed. James stood up, and ruffled Harry's hair. "Come on kid, let's go down stairs." He started toward the door, then paused and turned around. "Demufliato," he said pointing his wand at Ron. "Ron! Time to get up!" he called. Ron groaned as Harry threw a pillow at him.

"Get up lazy bones!" he called. Just then Lily called up the stairs.

"Breakfast is ready!" Ron jumped out of bed, and promptly fell over. He had forgotten to untangle himself from the sheets. When they reached the kitchen, Lily was dishing eggs and bacon on to Hermione Ginny and Kaitie's plates. Mattie and Nick ran in as Harry and James sat down.

"Harry!" Nick shouted and ran to hug him.

"Hey Nicky," Harry said grinning. Nick scowled,

"don't call me that!" James laughed, and Hermione smiled,

"Yes Harry, be nice to poor Nickikins." Nick threw Hermione a filthy look, she laughed, picked him up, and put him in a chair between Harry and herself. He sighed resignedly, and began eating his eggs that Lily had just sat down in front of him. As she turned away, Harry could have sworn he saw a smile playing around her lips. He caught her eye and raised an eyebrow. She winked and mouthed, "Awe how cute!"

After breakfast, everyone ran upstairs to get their trunks. For about half an hour, there was the banging and thumping of trunks being dragged through the house. The screeches of pigwidgeon and Hedwig, and the hisses and cries of Crookshanks, and Dotty (Kaities cat) just added to the noise level. Finally, about 10:15, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Kaitie, Nick, Mattie, Lily, James, Sirius, and Molly, as well as Tonks (who had short gray hair, a very long nose and gray eyes today), were walking to Kings Cross. Arthur was at work already. Nick Mattie and Kaitie were bouncing off the walls with excitement. None of them had been to the platform before as far as Harry knew.

Ron and Hermione, went first, then Harry and Kaitie went next, followed by Fred and George, then Ginny, and Sirius. Next come Nick, and Lily, James and Mattie, and finally Tonks and Molly. When they all entered the platform, James and Sirius helped load the trunks on the train, and then everyone gathered around to say there goodbyes. Everyone received a hug each from Molly and Lily, (Lily held Harry longest and James had to pry her away), and Nick and Mattie gave them all hugs too. Ron and Hermione had become like siblings to them, and they would miss Fred and George's jokes. When Harry and Kaitie went to hug James, he hugged them back and then, pulled them aside.

"I need to talk to you two," he said seriously. His children followed him wearily.

"Yes dad?" Kaitie questioned.

"I just want to tell you two to be careful," Harry mouthed the last 2 words with him. James glared at him. "I'm serious Harry! You two are Potters." Kaitie snorted, but James just glared and continued, "Voldemort is looking for Harry, and will use you to get to him, Kathryn if he gets the chance." Kaitie's eyes grew wide. "I don't want to scare you sweetheart. I just want to put you on your guard." Kaitie nodded. "If something happens that you think is suspicious, you tell Harry--" he stopped and reached into his pocket. He pulled out two mirrors and handed one to Harry and the other to Kaitie. Then he continued talking Kaitie: "tell Harry, Ron, and/or Hermione, but also make sure no one is around and use these. They're three-way mirrors. You just say the name of the person with one of the mirrors, and you'll be able to talk to them. Keep them with you at all times, all right?"

"Can we turn them into five-way mirrors?" Harry asked interested.

"Yes, I'm sure that's possible. Just duplicate the mirror, and..., hang on I'll ask your mother about the charm to add mirrors to the connection." He asked Lily as Harry and Kaitie stood wondering how their mother would take the fact that they had the mirrors. They saw her scowl for a moment, and then heard her say,

"If it's for their safety..." James came back over to them, and told them the charm just as the warning whistle blew. He pushed Harry toward the train but held Kaitie back for a second.

"Kathryn Lin, I know this goes against everything I've ever done at school, but do not, I repeat DO NOT, prank the Slytherins. I'm willing to bet some of them are Death Eaters, and I know for a fact that most of their parents are. Promise me you'll stay away from them whenever possible, and won't prank them." Kaitie stood for a second looking at her father. "Kathryn Lin Potter! Promise me!" James looked more serious than Kaitie had ever seen him in her entire life.

"I promise," she said seriously. Sirius walked over at that moment,

"Sorry, I couldn't help overhearing, but your fathers right Kait. You need to stay away from slytherin's whenever possible. Be careful Kait," Sirius said and hugged her goodbye. Then, seeing Harry standing in the doorway to the train, he added, "and you to Harry James, no going looking for ex-convicts." Harry grinned

"I won't, Sirius."

"Really Harry, be careful," Sirius ordered and James nodded with a serious face.

"I will but remember? I don't go looking for trouble; it comes and finds me!"

The train whistle blew again, and James and Sirius waved goodbye with the rest of the adults, as Harry, Kaitie, and the rest waved from the train, and faded into the distance.

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews! Sorry for the delayed update, but I had computer issues (I won't bore u with the details), I'll try and do better next time!

Please don't lock me in a cupboard!

p.s. choirsinger? Have I lost you?


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer: I only own Kaitie, Mattie, Nick, Shauna, and AmElia... and Olivia, and the plot... and... I think that's all. Don't sue!

Chapter 8 The Usual Encounter, and an Unexpected Surprise.

As the train pulled away, Harry, Kaitie, Ron and Hermione headed to find a compartment. Fred and George left to find Lee. Ginny went to find her boyfriend, Michael Corner. Ron and Hermione had prefect duties, so after leaving their trunks and animals in the compartment with Kaitie and Harry, they headed to the prefects compartment.

Soon after they left, a small girl with long, silky black hair and gray eyes slid open the door to their compartment and timidly stuck her head in.

"Hi, I'm Amelia. May I sit here?" she asked.

"Sure," Harry and Kaitie said together. Amelia came in and sat down after shoving her trunk under the seat.

"I'm Kaitie and this is my brother, Harry," Kaitie introduced. Amelia looked at Harry and gasped,

"Your Harry Potter!" she squealed, and Harry was forcibly reminded of his first ride on the train, when he and Ron had first met Hermione.

"Er, yeah," he said uncomfortably.

"I never new you had a sister," Amelia commented. Harry snorted,

"Neither did I until about a month ago." Amelia looked at him, confused. Harry sighed, and Kaitie grinned.

"Can we trust you?" she asked, "to not tell anyone, and I mean anyone, what we're about to tell you?"

"Course you can! Don't worry. I'm not a Slytherin. I hope to be in Griffindor, like my father." Harry laughed and Kaitie grinned.

"That's great!" Kaitie said excitedly. "Harry says you can beg the hat to put you in a certain house."

"I'm not sure that always works, Kait," Harry told her. "I begged the hat not to put me in Slytherin, and it listened, but I don't know if it'll always do that."

"I hope so!" Amelia exclaimed as Kaitie nodded vigorously.

"Who's your father?" Harry asked, interested.

"Er, that's not important. What were you guys going to tell me?" she quickly changed the subject. Harry and Kaitie noticed, and decided not to push the issue.

"Ok, get comfortable, this is a very long story," Kaitie began.

"Hang on kait," Harry said pulling out his wand. "Muffliato," he said pointing his wand at the compartment door.

"What'd that do?" Amelia and Kaitie asked in unison.

"It put a silencing charm on the door so know one can hear us. Dad taught it to me the other day," he said casually.

"WHAT!?" Amelia shrieked.

"That's what we were going to tell you," Kaitie began hurriedly. "You know the story of how our parents were murdered. Well it turns out that they didn't die. Voldemort ended up killing two of his Death Eaters instead, and my parents put a freezing charm on themselves that made it seem like they were dead.

Dumbledore hid them in a house in America. It had all the protective and concealment spells known to wizard kind on it, (including some Dumbledore invented) so they were safe. They had me four years later, and three years later they had our brother Nick. Two more years after that they had Mattie. Harry obviously couldn't come with us, because our parents were supposed to be dead, and his godfather was sent to Azkaban for supposedly murdering Peter Pettigrew, so he was sent to our mum's muggle sister's."

"Your godfather is Sirius Black?" Amelia gasped.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"I read about him being innocent in the Daily Profit. What's he like?"

"He's great!" Harry and Kaitie said together.

"Is he strict? passive? What?"

"He's like a big kid most of the time," Kaitie said.

"Does he ever talk about his family?" Amelia asked.

"Nah, his family was all into the dark arts," Harry told her. "Why do you ask?" he asked suspiciously.

Amelia sighed, "I, um," she took a deep, shaky breath, "he doesn't know this, so you can't tell him, at least not yet."

"Tell who what?" Kaitie and Harry asked together.

"Tell Sirius that..., I'm his daughter."

"WHAT!" Harry and Kaitie shouted in unison.

"His daughter!" Kaitie shrieked.

"I never knew Sirius was Married!" Harry bellowed.

"He got married the night before Halloween 1981. He didn't tell anyone, because he couldn't be sure who he could trust. After Sirius was sent to Azkaban my mother wanted to go and see him, but she didn't want to attract attention to her relationship with him. There wasn't anything she could do since the Crouch man wouldn't even give him a trial. She told Albus Dumbledore about everything, and he tried to find Pettigrew, but couldn't. My mum decided to wait awhile to go visit him. She finally got permission from the ministry and went to visit him four years after he was locked up. She knew about the secret keeper change, because Lily told her. She was the only one besides your parents and my dad that knew. My dad wanted some time with my mum and couldn't take the dementors any more, so my mum transfigured a rock into a big black dog, and snuck him out under an undetectable charm, so that the dementors wouldn't notice," Amelia explained. "Then the next day they decided to take him back so that the ministry wouldn't get suspicious and suspect my mum. A few weeks later, she found out she was pregnant. She wanted to tell him, but couldn't because the ministry only granted her one visit, and the process was really long. She also didn't want to attract suspicion.

When we found out he escaped, my mum hoped he'd come find us, but he didn't. She tried to send him an owl, but got no reply. She wanted him to meet me.

When we found out that Pettigrew was alive, we knew my dad's innocents was known, and mum was hoping he'd come looking for her, but he hasn't in the four weeks he's been free."

"Let me get this straight. You're dad is my godfather?" Kaitie asked.

Amelia replied, "yes, I guess that's right, so I guess that makes me godsister to the both of you!"

"Coolly!" Kaitie exclaimed. Harry grinned and nodded.

"Wow! That's weird!" Kaitie stated. Harry laughed,

"yeah."

"So who is your mother?" Kaitie asked.

"Olivia Black," Amelia answered.

"Wow. This is a very strange summer," Harry commented, "I find out my parents are alive, I have three siblings, and my godfather has a wife and daughter all within six weeks!"

"O and got attacked by dementors, had a hearing in front of the entire Wizen-gamot, and sent Peter Pettigrew to Azkaban," Kaitie reminded him.

"geez! You had an adventurous summer!" Amelia exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

By this time the food trolley was rattling down the train, and it stopped at Harry, Kaitie, and Amelia's compartment.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" the plump witch asked. Harry got up, and he bought three boxes of chocolate frogs, three packs of pumpkin pasties, and three boxes of Berie Bots Every Flavor Beans along with pumpkin juice, which he planned on using a replenishing charm to refill. The two girls stared at him as he brought the food into the compartment and deposited it on an empty seat.

Kaitie grinned and grabbed a chocolate frog from the pile. The three students sat eating the candy, and swapping chocolate frog cards until Kaitie announced,

"I've gotta Pee!"

"Well I wonder why," Amelia said sarcastically.

Harry laughed.

"Yeah, you've only drank four bottles of pumpkin juice." Kaitie glared at the two of them, and left the compartment. She came back a few minutes later followed by Ron, Hermione, and a girl with short brown hair who was wearing baggy jeans and a warn T-shirt.

"Guys, this is Shauna Louis. I found some Slytherin's teasing her because of her clothes, so I used petrificus totalus on them, and told her she could sit with us." Hermione smiled at Kaitie. She reminded her so much of herself in first year. Well of course Kaitie was more like James, but she was smart, and (thanks to James and Sirius), already knew a lot of spells.

Harry and Amelia looked at the new girl and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Amelia Black," Amelia introduced herself.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry looked at Kaitie who said,

"I told her my last name, and told her we'd tell her the rest of the story here." Harry pulled out his wand and a piece of parchment and muttered a spell that James had taught him. It jinxed the parchment so that if the people that signed it told the secret they would end up with either bright pink, or bright blue hair, depending on their gender, for two months.

"Ok, before we tell you anything, I think both you and Amelia should sign this," Harry told Shauna. "It says that you won't tell anyone, and I'll warn you, it's jinxed." Both girls signed. "Good," Harry said grinning. He and Kaitie told the girl the story.

"Wow! That's awesome! Weird, but awesome!" Shauna commented when they were finished.

"Yeah, and so now I have my big brother to watch out for me and keep me from getting caught during pranks!" Kaitie squealed as she ran to Harry and hugged him fiercely. Laughing, Harry hugged her back, but said,

"Sorry Kait, but I have a feeling both of us are going to want to stay out of trouble this year, so I won't get you out of a detention, but if your in a life threatening situation, of course I'll rescue you."

"Hang on a moment," Hermione said suddenly, looking at Amelia. "You said your name was Amelia Black? Are you related to Sirius?"

"Wow 'Mione! Not as quick as usual, are you?" Ron teased. Hermione glared.

"He's my dad," Amelia said cautiously. Hermione and the rest gave her reassuring smiles, and she told the newcomers her story.

"Wow!" Hermione breathed.

"This year could prove to be very interesting. What with two Potters and a Black running the halls of Hogwarts, plus Fred and George; the teachers won't know what hit them," Ron joked. The group laughed.

"It seems like everybody has a story," Hermione commented.

"Yeah," everyone agreed.

"So what is your story Shauna?" Ron asked. Shauna turned red and said in a rush,

"O my life's pretty normal. Loving parents, a pet dog that never leaves me alone. That sort of thing."

"That's cool," Kaitie said, but she was unsure. Something about Shauna's answer seemed off; however, she decided to ignore it. If they became close friends, she was sure Shauna would tell her what was going on.

Then the usual happened. The compartment door opened, and guess who walked in? A pale boy with blond hair and two thug-ish cronies. It was none other than Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crab.

"Well, look who it is, Pot-Head, Weasel, mud-blood, and...," he looked at Kaitie, Amelia, and Shauna, "who are you three?" Malfoy asked coolly.

"Why do you care?" Kaitie snapped. She knew of Draco and his father from stories Harry and the Marauders told her.

"Well, another mouthy little brat I see. You look like Potter's mum. Ah, that's right! I saw your mother on the platform with your blood traitor father, Potter, so she must be your sister."

"Ooo! He's so smart," Kaitie said sarcastically.

"A bloody genius!" Amelia added, smirking.

"Who are you?" Malfoy glared at Amelia.

"Get out, Malfoy!" Hermione shouted suddenly.

"Oo! I've seemed to have hit a nerve," Malfoy smirked evilly at the group.

"Get out Malfoy!" Hermione and Harry yelled together.

Malfoy looked at Kaitie,

"Not before I ask this charming lady for a date," he said sadistically. Harry jumped to his feet and pulled out his wand. Kaitie did the same, but Harry pushed her back into her seat.

"You leave my sister alone Malfoy! She can do so much better than you!" he shouted. Hermione chimed in,

"That's a given considering the giant squid would be better than him."

Malfoy glared and hissed,

"Tell me Potter, how'd they survive?"

"None of your business! Now get out or I'll make you!" Kaitie yelled, standing up again. Malfoy sneered and drew his own wand, "Wingardium leviosa!" Kaitie yelled, and Malfoy, caught off guard by the first year's spell, was floating in the air out of the compartment. Crab and Goyle advanced on Kaitie with their fists raised, but she swished and flicked her wand again, and they followed Malfoy out the door, scraping their heads on the top of the door frame.

The entire compartment busted out laughing after Harry had shut and locked the door. From then on, the rest of the ride went smoothly. It was getting dark, and the lanterns were lighting themselves. Harry, Ron, and Kaitie were playing exploding snap, Hermione was reading, and Shauna had fallen asleep while leaning against the window. Soon there was a nock on the compartment door and the click of a lock as Remus entered.

"Hello Remus!" Harry said and laughed with the rest as Ron's cards exploded in his face.

"Hello, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kaitie... Who are your new friends?"

"This is Amelia, and the sleeping beauty over there's Shauna Louis," Kaitie explained, "they're in my year." Amelia got up and shook Remus' hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Lupin," she said. Remus looked at her, confused.

"How'd you know my last name?" he asked. Kaitie said quickly,

"We told her about you, Remy, when we told about mum and dad."

Remus smiled, "ok, just checking, but you do look familiar." Amelia shifted uncomfortably as she said,

"O really? That's weird. I'm pretty sure I've never seen you before."

Kaitie, who was watching Amelia and Remus' conversation carefully and not paying attention to her cards, screamed when the card she picked up exploded in her hand.

The compartment exploded with laughter, and a sleepy voice asked,

"what's so funny?"

Everyone looked around to see Shauna stretching.

"O! Sorry Shauna!" said Hermione and Kaitie together.

"S'okay," Shauna said with a smile, "now, what happened?" Then she saw Kaitie's smoking cards and ash covered face, and a grin spread across her face. "Nice look Kait. Maybe you should do your makeup like that every day." Kaitie threw a chocolate frog rapper at Shauna.

"O, Shauna, we'd like you to meet Remus Lupin. He was a friend of our father's and..., Remus, what are you doing here?" Harry asked suddenly realizing he hadn't known Remus was going to be on the train.

"Patrolling Hogsmeade," Remus answered, then he turned to Shauna and the girl saw something in his eyes soften.

"Nice to meet you Shauna," he said holding out a hand.

"Nice to meet you too sir," Shauna greeted as she shook his hand.

"O please, call me Remus," he said with a smile, "all of you, call me Remus. I'm not a professor any more, and your all friends of Harry and Kaitie."

"Ok, Remus," said Amelia and Shauna who were the only ones who didn't already call him Remus.

"You lot better get changed into your robes. We'll be there in about ten minutes," Remus advised and left the compartment.

They all changed and got their animals and trunks ready to disembark. When the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, the six of them made there way through the crowded corridors and out on to the platform.

As usual, a gruff voice called, "firs' years over 'ere! Firs' years!" Kaitie, Amelia, and Shauna waved to the other three. Kaitie hugged Harry), and they rushed over to the giant sized man with the other first years.

"Hello, I'm Rubeus Hagrid," he told the first years, "you must be Kaitie Potter," Hagrid said beaming at Kaitie.

"Yep, and this is Amelia Black, and Shauna Louis," she introduced her friends.

"Nice ter meet ya," he said beaming at them. Hagrid ushered them into the boats and they set off across the lake toward the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, yall are fantabulosolistic (Don't ask, my friend Sara and I made it up, and that's a good thing!) Please review this chapter! And I'll hand out fizzing wisbees.

Chapter 9 The sorting

Kaitie watched as the boats floated toward the castle. Her mouth had dropped open when she first saw it, and now she couldn't stop staring. Amelia whispered,

"It's even better than my mum always said!" Kaitie nodded as they drew nearer to the cliff under which the boats slid. When they reached the shore, the students stumbled out and up the sloping lawns to the stone steps with the oak front doors to the castle.

They entered the spacious entrance hall, and were met by a stern looking woman with her hair tied into a tight bun on top of her head. She led them into a side room and turned to face the frightened first year students.

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts. My name is professor McGonagall, and I'm head of Gryffindor house and deputy headmistress of the school. The other three houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," she said the last one with a bitter quality in her voice. Kaitie and her two friends grinned at her, and could have sworn they saw a quick smile in return. A stocky girl with short black hair and heavily lidded eyes glared at McGonagall.

"Slytherin," Kaitie muttered. Amelia and Shauna sniggered. The girl saw them, and raised a cool eyebrow.

McGonigal concluded,

"We'll be ready for you shortly," and then she left the room. When she was gone, the girl that had glared stepped up to Kaitie and her friends.

"Hi, I'm Jerrika, Jerrika Lestrange.

"Lestrange?" Kaitie asked. "Are your parents Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange?" Jerrika glared at Kaitie.

"Yeah, and you must be the other Potter brat. Tell me, how'd your mudblood mother and blood-traitor father survive?" Kaitie's hands balled into fists.

"Shut up Lestrange!" Kaitie hissed,, "that's none of your business!"

Jerrika continued to glare as she growled,

"Thanks to your brother, my parents were sent to azkaban and I was sent to a muggle orphanage! Well, you mark my words Potter, soon I'll be reunited with my parents and there's nothing you can do to stop it!" Kaitie rolled her eyes as McGonagall came back into the room.

"We're ready for you now," she said and lead them into the great hall.

Kaitie heard the first years gasp as they saw the enchanted ceiling.

"It's not real, the ceiling. Its just bewitched to look like the sky outside," Kaitie whispered to Shauna. "I read about it in, Hogwarts A History." Kaitie grinned to herself as she realized how Hermione-ish she sounded.

Harry sat with Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table, and watched the frightened first years being lead into the hall by Professor McGonagall. He scanned the line, and saw Kaitie, Shauna, and Amelia standing together. He smiled. Another trio had came to Hogwarts.

When the first years were lined up at the front of the hall, professor McGonagall sat the hat on its stool. After a moment, the brim open and the hat began to sing.

"I may look like just a warn old hat, but I am so much more than that.

I was made by the four founders of the school, and you know that I am not a fool.

I've been around since the school first started, and never have I been outsmarted.

I've seen the good times and the bad.

I've seen the happy and the sad.

So in these times of deepest despair, we must stand together and enemies must share.

We can not stay devided or we will fall.

We will die within this great hall.

The truth be told, the time is near.

The world will know by the end of the year."

The hall applauded, but was punctuated with whispers and discussion about the hats song.

"Did the hat just warn us?" Harry asked ron and Hermione.

"Sounded like it," Ron replied, "but what does it mean."

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione asked, exasperated. She lowered her voice to a whisper as Professor McGonagall told the first years what to do. "It was saying that the world will know about Voldemort by the end of the year."

"Great, which probably means I'll be fighting him sometime this year," Harry said darkly, "and I have Kaitie to look after." He sighed as professor McGonagall started the sorting.

"Adison, Cori!" Professor McGonagall called out and a small girl with mousey brown hair walked to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on her head, and after a moment it called out,

"Ravenclaw!" The girl jumped off of the stool and ran to the Ravenclaw table.

"Adder, Jacob!" became the first Hufflepuff. Harry watched as the students were sorted with his fingers crossed.

"Please let her get into Gryffindor, please! Please!"

"Black, Amelia!"

Professor McGonagall called out, and Amelia walked toward the stool. The entire hall had irrupted in murmurs.

"Black? Like Sirius Black? D'you think she's related to him?" The students continued to mutter while Amelia sat on the stool.

After a few seconds the hat yelled,

"Gryffindor!"

Harry clapped along with the rest of the Gryffindors as Amelia ran toward them grinning madly. She plopped down across from Harry and grinned at him.

"It worked?" Harry asked.

"Well yeah, although the hat was considering Gryffindor anyway," Amelia said.

"The sorting continued:

"Johnson, Harison!"

"Slytherin!"

"Lestrange, Jerrika!"

"Slytherin!" Harry looked at Ron and Hermione wide-eyed,

"Lestrange? Do you think...?"

Amelia whispered

"Yes, she's Bellatrix's daughter."

"O just peachy," Harry groaned, but then looked back at the sorting as,

"Lazard, Amy," became a Ravenclaw.

Then professor McGonagall called,

"Louis, Shauna!" Shauna stepped up to the stool and sat down. After about a minute, the hat yelled,

"Gryffindor!" Shauna leapt off the stool and ran toward Harry, Ron, hermione, and Amelia who were waving to her.

"Nice!" Amelia said, beaming at her friend.

"Thanks!" Shauna said, grinning back.

Finally the name that Harry had been waiting for was called.

"Potter, Kathryn!" Just as it did with Amelia and four years before with Harry, the hall filled with whispering students.

"Potter? Did she say Potter? How is that possible? They're dead!"

"O great," Kaitie thought as she walked to the stool. She hated people staring at her. After she sat down and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head, she heard a voice in her ear.

"Well hello Miss Potter. I wasn't expecting to see another Potter until Harry had children, but I guess your parents survived?"

"Yes," Kaitie thought, "obviously." The hat laughed.

"You've definitely got your father and brother in you. I see bravery and also a sneaky quality. Your smart and loyal. Hmmmm...,"

"Please Gryffindor!" Kaitie thought desperately, "please, please, please!"

"Well I don't see why not. Your just as brave as your brother. I don't mean to compare you to him, but you and he were two of the hardest students to sort. Well, you behave yourself Kaitie Lin, and don't go looking for trouble. Be yourself, but try and stay away from the Slytherin's. Most of all, have fun and work hard! Ok, Gryffindor! The hat shouted the last word to the hall, and Kaitie jumped off the stool and flew over to her brother and friends who all jumped up and surrounded her in a huge group hug. Fred and George were, (once again), yelling,

"we got Potter! We got Potter!" Kaitie glared at them, and they smirked right back.

Dumbledore got up and the hall fell silent. All eyes were on dumbledore. All except one person.

Harry glared at his plate. He still did not understand why Dumbledore had made him grow up with the dursley's when his parents were alive! He knew that it would have lead to the wizarding world knowing they were alive, but that had still happened. Now that Kaitie was at Hogwarts, the entire community knew! He couldn't bare to look at Dumbledore for fear of running up and punching the old man's face in.

Harry was brought out of his musings by the old Headmaster speaking.

"I would like to say a few words before we eat. Here they are: Sponge-Bob, Cinderella, Mickey Mouse, and finally Aladdin. Thank you."

A few of the students who had actually grew up watching these muggle television shows laughed, and applauded, but most of them just stared at Dumbledore like he was nuts. Harry and Hermione laughed, and so did Kaitie.

"We had a T. V. in america, and we all grew up watching those shows," she explained to the other three. "Mum had to totally beg dad to get the TV in the first place. He was always complaining about how pointless it was and saying we should get rid of it, but one time I came down stairs while mum was in the shower and caught him jamming to CMT!" The whole group burst out laughing.

"I was never aloud to watch T. V., but I did anyway when the Dursley's were out," Harry told them.

"Awe! That had to have stunk!" Kaitie exclaimed. Harry laughed bitterly, "yeah, but not as much as Vernon's breath." More laughter.

"After the feast, Harry said a hurried "good night," to his friends and sister, and then hurried to his dormitory. He lay awake for a long time thinking. What Kaitie had said came back to him. It infuriated Harry that he hadn't been there to witness his father dancing. Not that he really wanted to see that, but he did want to have been there to see his siblings as babies, to have his father take him on his first broom ride and teach him about quidditch, and to tell him about the marauder's adventures.

He wanted his mother to make him cookies when he came home from muggle school, to clean his cuts when he fell, to help him with homework, and comfort him when he had those awful nightmares about Voldemort. He hated Dumbledore. He hated the fact that his parents had abandoned him. He hated his life!

Beta's Note: Ok, I edited this at like 11:00 PM. Friday night. Which was last night, and I promise I almost cried from laughing. Trust me, my brain works at night, but I just wasn't expecting Dumbledore to say something that random. And... Well... James dancing to CMT?... Hmmm, I'm pretty sure I'd hate to see my parents doing that sort of thing. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I sure did! And now I believe your lovely author better get her behind back on the phone, or... or... or... I'll not help her with chapter 10. She's having a little trouble with it at the moment. Ok, she's back, so I s'pose I'll help her. Review! Review! Review! Please?

Emily and Lilyjen


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I've completely changed some things from the fifth book in this chapter. I hope you like it, and if you don't... Deal with it! Thank you to all my reviewers.

chapter note: This chapter jumps around to different pov's just FYI. ENJOY!

Chapter 10 Biting Explosions

In the next few months, Harry got increasingly more annoyed with Dumbledore, his parents, and even Kaitie. She kept bringing up things from her childhood and Harry was getting even angrier with Dumbledore for taking him away from his family. One day, in late November, the day before the first Quidditch match against Slytherin, the six Gryffindors were walking out of the Great Hall after breakfast to go to their classes. Kaitie was chatting animatedly to Harry about a Quidditch match she had attended with their father.

"When I was 9, dad took me to an american quidditch match, and the snitch flew right past us! Dad would have caught it, but I pushed him back into his seat so that he wouldn't ruin the match." She had looked at Harry expecting him to laugh, but Harry was scowling. "What's wrong?" she asked him, surprised.

"Nothing," he said shortly and sped up to walk with Ron and Hermione to Transfiguration. Kaitie watched him for a moment, and then sighing, she turned and headed away toward the greenhouses with Shauna and Amelia.

"What's his problem?" Amelia asked as they walked to greenhouse one.

"No idea," Kaitie replied, "he's been like this for the past few weeks, and been getting worse."

"Too many detentions with Umbridge?" Amelia suggested. Kaitie scowled at the back of her right hand. She and Harry had both received detentions for "claiming" that Voldemort was back, and had to use blood quills to write, "I must not tell lies," into their skin. Kaitie could now see the faint outline of the words on her hand.

"Maybe you should stop talking about your family so much," Shauna piped up suddenly. The other two looked at her.

"Why?" Kaitie asked. Shauna sighed in exasperation and explained,

"Well, if I were in Harry's position, I wouldn't want to hear about all of the things I'd missed while I was starved and locked in a cupboard. Would you?" Kaitie winced,

"No, I guess your right."

They entered the greenhouse and took their places around the plants.

"What is this?" Amelia asked.

"Devil's snare," Kaitie replied automatically.

"How do you know?" Shauna asked.

"Harry's first year, he Ron and Hermione had to go through it to save the Sorcerers Stone."

"Ah," Shauna said, understandingly.

"Good morning class!" Professor Sprout called as she took her place at the front of the room.

------------------------------

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione scolded, grabbing his arm.

"What?" Harry looked at the white rabbit he was supposed to be turning blue. It was now black and blue with a rat's nose. Blushing he pointed his wand at the rabbit and said, "reversy." The rabbit changed back to its normal, white self.

"You all right mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, fine," Harry replied, but Ron and Hermione heard the lie in his voice.

"No your not," Hermione reprimanded, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing 'Mione, really." This was a lie, Hermione and Ron both knew it, but Harry wouldn't give in, and was now poking his rabbit with his wand and changing it to black with orange and blue stripes.

"Try to focus your mind on one color, Potter," Professor McGonagal advised as she walked past, but added in an undertone, "creative thinking though." Harry glanced up in time to see her lips twitch.

------------------------------

Tuesday December 20:

"Ouch!" Harry cried out in the middle of potions, and the beadle eyes he was smashing fell into his culdron at the wrong time, because he was clapping his hand to his scar.

"Harry!" Hermione cried and quickly stirred his potion before it exploded.

"You all right Harry?" Ron asked in alarm as Harry screwed up his face in pain, and slumped forward, narrowly missed hitting his forehead on the steaming culdron in front of him.

"Potter!" Snape called out as he rushed to Harry's side. "Potter! Look at me!" Harry was now clamping his hands to his face and moaning in pain. Snape grabbed Harry's rists and pulled his hands away from his face. Harry's face was white except for his scar, which was blood red. The teen moaned in agony, and fell sideways, but Snape caught him before he hit the floor. He hoisted the boy up into his arms and ran out of the classroom, with Ron and Hermione on his heels, calling as he left

"Class dismissed!"

------------------------------

Kaitie was sitting in transfiguration with Shauna and Amelia, when Hermione ran in.

"Professor McGonagal! I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need Kathryn..., and Amelia and Shauna to come with me to the hospital wing."

Kaitie jumped up,

"What! What happened? Is Harry all right?! Hermione, tell me!"

"Go with her you three, and calm down Ms. Potter until you know the situation!" McGonagal ordered, and the three first years raced after Hermione out of the classroom and up to the hospital wing.

------------------------------

When Harry opened his eyes he realized he was in the hospital wing. Looking around, he could see blurry faces surrounding his bed.

"How are you feeling Harry dear?" his mother's voice came from his right side and sounded shaky.

"Sore," Harry croaked staring straight ahead at the opposite wall. His throat was very sore and dry. James reached over and handed Harry his glasses. This time, when Harry looked around, he saw Lily, (who was pail), James, Hermione, Ron, Kaitie, Fred, George, Ginny, and Amelia all crowded around his bed. Lily later told Harry that Sirius was at home with Nick and Mattie.

"Harry, what happened? Amelia immediately asked, reminding Harry a lot of her father.

"Was it...?" Hermione questioned. Harry nodded.

"What? Was it what?" Lily looked from Harry, to Hermione, to Ron, (who was looking grim), and back to Harry. They ignored her.

"Angry?" asked Ron. Harry shook his head.

"He wasn't..., Happy?" Hermione whispered. Harry nodded slowly. James handed his son a glass of water.

"Why?" Kaitie asked. They had told her about the visions the previous year, but Lily and James didn't know they happened while he was awake. They just knew he had dreams.

"I dunno," Harry admitted.

"Voldemort?" Lily asked cottoning on.

"Mmhmm," Harry mumbled through a mouthful of water.

"Another vision?" James questioned as he sat on the edge of his son's bed.

"Obviously!" Kaitie snapped.

"Kathryn!" Lily warned. The rest ignored it, and kept asking Harry questions.

"What did you see?" Ginny asked.

"I saw Nagini," Harry told them.

"The snake?" George gasped.

"Yeah," Harry agreed as the rest nodded.

"What was she doing?" Hermione asked.

"Sliding along the ground in the middle of nowhere," Harry told the group, "I think he was possessing her."

"Possessing!?" Kaitie shrieked.

"SHHH! Kathy, not so loud," James hissed.

"Sorry..., Someone should tell dumbledo..." At that moment the door to the infirmary opened, and Dumbledore strode toward the group.

"No need Kathryn, Professor Snape just informed me of the situation," he said smiling at Kaitie.

"Snape?" Fred questioned suddenly.

"We were in potions when it happened, you idiot," Ron explained, exasperated.

Dumbledore chuckled,

"Yes, in fact Severus should be here any minute with a..."

"Here I am, Headmaster," Snape came striding into the room in the middle of Dumbledore's sentence with a goblet of dark blue potion, and a bottle of a reddish brown one.

"Geez, what's up with all the interruptions?" Kaitie muttered. Harry started laughing along with the rest of the teens. Snape scowled.

Lily smiled at him as he came toward the bed. He held out the flask to Harry,

"here Potter," he said. Harry just looked at the potion, and waited. Sure enough,

"You know Professor, "Potter" is a very confusing way to address someone, when their are four people of the same name in the room, just in case you haven't noticed," Kaitie pointed out slyly. Snape glared. The rest of the room however, (minus Lily), burst out laughing.

"Fine then... Here, Harry," he said with an emphasis on the name.

"What is it?... Sir?" Harry added quickly.

"A pain relief potion," Severus and Lily said together.

"I can see you need it, so don't try and deny it," Snape continued. Harry smirked,

"I may be my father's son, but even I know you wouldn't be dumb enough to poison me in front of all these witnesses."

"Harry James Potter!" Lily admonished harshly. Snape held up a hand to Lily and glared at Harry.

"Contrary to popular Gryffindor belief, I would never poison you, anyone in your family, any of my students, or anyone unless they really deserved it. Kaitie gave a cough that sounded a lot like

"Voldemort!"

The group laughed, and Snape's lips twitched ever so slightly before the scowl reappeared on his face and he said,

"Sorry Ms. Potter, but I don't think the Dark Lord would fall for something such as poison, and besides," he lowered his voice to a whisper as James cast muffliato on the door to the wing, "I'm supposed to be serving him, remember?"

Kaitie grinned sheepishly,

"yeah, I know, I just meant that he deserves it."

Harry yawned,

"Kait, if I'd thought that poison would work, I'd have found a way to slip him some during his rebirth last year," he said darkly while suppressing a shudder. Remembering the graveyard was always hard for him. Hermione patted his shoulder. Harry smiled at her before yawning again.

Madam Pomfrey came in at that precise moment, and saw the yawn.

"Out!" She said sternly. "Mr. Potter needs his sleep!"

"O no, I'm fine Madam," James said grinning mischievously. Get out Mr. Prongs," she said barely holding in a laugh as she used the nickname she'd heard the Marauders use so long ago at school.

"But he's my son!" James protested, but Lily gave him a stern look.

"Night sweety," Lily said and kissed Harry's forehead. James handed him a dreamless sleep potion, but snape cut in before Harry could drink with the reddish brown potion.

"Drink. It's a blood replenishing potion, your scar was bleeding earlier." Harry made a face, but drank the revolting, sludgy, red gunk anyway.

The group left the wing, and Harry sat staring at the wall.

It drove him mad that his parents and sister hadn't been a part of his life before a few months ago. How could they just abandon him to the Dursley's! They had to have known how horrible he'd be treated there! He couldn't even look at them without his childhood flashing through his mind. Sometimes he just wished he didn't know they were alive. At least he wouldn't be so confused if that were the case. He glared at the wall. Then he heard Madam Pomfrey coming out of her office.

He quickly took the dreamless sleep potion and felt the waves of peaceful bliss wash over him immediately.

Harry opened his eyes and found that he was not in his bed in the hospital wing. He was gliding along a smooth stone floor. Not walking, gliding like a snake. He was heading toward a large black door, and with a jolt, Harry realized where he was. He was glad their were no people around; he had a mission to complete. Wait! He saw movement up ahead. A man was sitting on the cold stone floor leaning against the door. He awoke as Harry drew nearer. The man cried out, and leapt to his feet, drawing a wand as he went. Before he could even raise the wand,, the snake had struck, and sunk sharp fangs deep into the man's side. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!"

"Harry! Harry! Wake up! Harry!" Harry's eyes flew open, and the blurry face of Lily came into view. He sat up quickly, gasping for breath.

"Harry, are you all right?" Lily asked.

"M Mr. Weasley, he's been attacked!"

"Attacked?" Lily raised her eyebrows,

"Harry, what are you talking about?"

"He's been attacked by Nagini in the corridor to the department of mysteries!" Harry cried out.

Lily put her arm around her son's shoulders, "Shhh, Harry, that's not possible. How on earth could that have happened? You were just dreaming is all."

"It wasn't a dream!" Harry yelled as he heard footsteps racing toward the hospital wing. "I took a dreamless sleeping potion!"

Lily paled as the reality of what he had said sunk in. It couldn't have been a dream, but did the potion affect visions?

The door flew open and James raced in followed by Dumbledore.

"What is it? What's wrong?" James shouted as he ran toward his wife and son.

"Harry dreamed Arthur was attacked by Nagini!"

"It wasn't a dream!" Harry yelled in frustration.

Dumbledore put a hand on Harry's shoulder,

"Calm down Harry, and come with me to my office. Lily, James you too." He turned to professor McGonagal who had just ran through the door.

"Minerva, would you please go wake all of the Weasley's and Kaitie, and send them to my office?"

"Immediately, Professor Dumbledore," she replied and hurried from the room.

Harry walked to Dumbledore's office with his parents.

"Are you feeling all right?" Lily asked as they walked. Harry glared ahead.

"Harry?" James questioned. Harry ignored him. James placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry shrugged him off and sped up as the gargoyle came into view.

"HARRY!" Lily called out, surprised at her eldest son's cold attitude toward her husband and herself.

"Whoppers," Harry snarled at the gargoyle which leapt aside and permitted Harry to run up the moving staircase. His parents caught up with him a minute later and found him sitting in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk glaring at everything in sight.

A few minutes later, the office door opened and Professor McGonagal came into the room followed by Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Kaitie, Shauna, Hermione, and Amelia.

Once everyone was in the office, Dumbledore spoke,

"Harry, what did you see?"

"I saw Nagini attack Mr. Weasley in the corridor to the department of mysteries! He's bleeding like mad! We need to get him to St. Mungo's now!"

"First of all Harry, "we" don't need to do anything," Dumbledore continued before Harry could protest, "I need to send a message to Sirius and Molly." Fawkes flew to his shoulder. Dumbledore scribbled a note to molly and one to Sirius, then sent the bird out.

Dumbledore turned to the group surrounding his desk.

"I'm going to send you to Sirius," Dumbledore told them, "we can't have you all staying at Hogwarts while this is going on." He pulled out an old tea kettle, and tapped it with his wand. It glowed blue for a second and then faded to black again. The group crowded around the kettle. Amelia was about to touch the kettle, but she stopped and looked at Dumbledore.

"Sir, where should I go?"

"Ah! Of course, Amelia! Would you like to meet your father?"

"Of course I would!" Amelia exclaimed, "but I shouldn't go without mum's permission or without mum for that matter."

"Yes, your right. I'll send you to your mother's after I get the rest to your father," Dumbledore decided.

"Maybe you and your mother could come later on," Kaitie suggested.

"Good idea!" Amelia beamed at her godsister.

"Ok, time to go, before Umbridge finds out your out of bed also, James and Lily, you can't say anything to Sirius about Amelia." warned Dumbledore. The group, minus Amelia, grabbed the kettle and felt a jerk behind their navels, and they were pulled through space.

When they landed, Harry didn't even notice that Kaitie was falling. Ron reached out and caught her. Sirius ran over and helped Hermione and Ginny to their feet as Lily was being helped by James. The group went to the table and Sirius asked urgently,

"what happened? Dumbledore's letter just said you'd be coming and that you'd tell me all about it when you got here," he scowled.

"Yeah Harry, what the blood blazes is going on?!" Fred and George asked in their usual, twin unison. Lily glared at them.

"I..., I saw..., your dad get attacked," Harry stammered out.

"WHAT!" the Weasleys shouted simultaneously.

SHHHHHHHH!" Lily hissed, "Nick and Mattie are sleeping!"

"What do you mean, attacked?" Ginny asked, ignoring Lily's comment.

"He was at the department of mysteries and Nagini came and bit him."

He explained the dream... or vision... or whatever it was for what seemed like the ten-millionth time.

"Will he be all right?" Kaitie asked.

"How would I know? I'm not a seer!" Harry snapped.

"Stop it you two," Lily ordered.

They all sat drinking hot chocolate for what seemed like years until a flash of fire alerted them to a letter that was falling to the center of the table. George picked up the letter and read aloud:

"DEAR all,

Arthur's fine. He's doesn't look that great at the moment, but the healers said he should be ok. Don't worry. Go to bed! You can see him tomorrow. Behave yourself (Fred, George), and see you tomorrow.

Mum/Molly

"Well, you heard your mother. Bed!" James did an uncanny imitation of Molly bossing her crew. Laughing, the occupants of number twelve went to bed.

------------------------------

Although it was past two when she went to bed, Lily was up at seven Wednesday morning. She tiptoed down to the kitchen, and started a pot of tea.

She enjoyed the quiet. As she waited for the water to boil, her thoughts drifted back to the previous days events. She had been making lunch for Mattie and Nick when the fireplace flared green, and Severus Snape had stepped out.

Without any preamble he said,

"Lily, you need to get James and get to Hogwarts! Something's happened to Harry during class a few minutes ago!"

Lily had dropped the peanut butter covered knife she had been holding, and gasped,

"what?"

Severus sighed gravely,

"Go get James, and I'll tell you both at the school."

Lily ran from the room, yelling for her husband as she went, and awakening Sirius' mother. James came running down the stairs.

"Lily, what's wrong!" he asked worriedly as he ran into the kitchen and slammed the door.

"Severus says something happened to Harry!" Lily cried, getting close to panicking.

James had left a note to Sirius and the kids, and they flooed to Hogwarts.

Severus had explained the situation as they ran to Harry's bedside.

He had then hurried to his lab to prepare a fresh batch of dreamless sleep potion and blood replenishing potion.

Sitting at the old wooden table in the dismal kitchen of Grimmauld Place, Lily reflected on her childhood. She thought of how she and Severus had met in the park, and how he had told her she was a witch. She thought of all the good times they had, and how he had risked his life for her and her family.

The fireplace flared to life and Lily jumped to her feet.

------------------------------

Harry couldn't sleep. He kept thinking of how he had not only seen the attack, but done the attacking. Finally, about 7-30, he got up and headed downstairs. He was about to open the kitchen door, when he heard voices coming from within.

"That was no normal dream," Harry heard his potions professor say. He pressed his ear to the door and heard his mother speak.

"I know Severus, but how did Harry see it?"

"Albus has told you about his link to the Dark Lord."

"Yes, and I don't like you calling him the "Dark Lord," Sev."

"Sorry,"

"Apology accepted. Sev, what can we do? Is there any way to stop these visions? I hate seeing my son like that."

"Yes, occlumency. Dumbledore has sent me to request your permission to teach him. I was just going to leave a note about it, but since your up..."

"You want to teach him?" Lily sounded astounded.

"I may have not gotten along with your husband at school, and may think your son has more potential than he shows in potions, but I want... Voldemort dead as much as you do."

Lily let out a little sob,

"I wish that prophecy had never been made!" Harry stifled a gasp. What prophecy?

His mother continued, her voice thick with emotion.

"Why my son? Why does he have to be the one? He's just a boy!" Harry heard her begin to weep. Harry lost all control over himself.

"WHAT!" he yelled flinging open the kitchen door.

Lily stopped crying abruptly and looked round to see her son storming into the kitchen, his eyes blazing like she was told her's did when she was downright furious, and Harry definitely was. Trying not to completely snap, Harry glared at his mother. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw Snape smirk. This did not help his mood.

"What prophecy!" he demanded.

Lily was stunned. She hadn't meant for Harry to know about the prophecy this soon. Soon, yes, but not this soon, and most certainly not by eavesdropping on a conversation between herself and his least favorite professor!

"Harry, try to calm down...," Lily began, but harry cut across her.

"Calm down!? Calm down!? You've been keeping a secret about my life from me for 15 years, and you want me to calm down!"

"Harry," Lily tried, but her son ignored her.

"I don't know what to believe anymore! I can't trust anyone! My life's been nothing but lies! First the Dursleys then Hagrid, Dumbledore, and everyone else who knew you were alive, and you! You and dad are the worst of the lot! Why did you leave me! You survived, and left me?! Left me to live with the most horrible people in the muggle world! What the blazes was the point of that! You better have a good answer, and it better be the truth, because I can't take anymore lies before I go insane!" Harry paced the room as he yelled. He didn't even notice that he'd woken Mrs. Black's portrait.

"You won't believe this, but its the truth," Lily began as her eyes filled once again with tears.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist. A nice long chapter for you that will have to last you until I get time to write the next one. Spring musical's begun, and that takes up a lot of my time. I'll still try to update regularly, but I'm not making any promises.

Don't forget to review! The more reviews I get, the more I try to update weekly. (Its not bribery! Really! LOL well maybe it is, but you can't blame a girl for trying, can you?)

See you next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for the loving reviews, I hope you'll excuse the lack of updating. I've been busy with school and the spring musical, "Wil Abner." It's funny but takes a lot of work. Well, I hope you like this chapter. If you do, or don't, let me know! Please don't just add me to alerts and favorites! Everybody please review! And, couldn't you tell that this was hurridly written?

Chapter 11 Truthfully the Truth

Harry stopped pacing, breathing hard, and looked at his mother. She looked pained, sad, angry, scared, and frustrated all at once. He knew he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear. Despite this Harry couldn't help yelling,

"What in the name of Merlin could have made you leave your one-year-old son?!" Lily took a deep shaky breath.

"Harry, this next part is the truth about what happened, but we fully understood it a little over a year ago. Your father and I... Voldemort obliviated us, so that w--we forgot we had a son!" Tears began streaming freely down her face as she continued. "He broke down the door, and stunned your father. He killed our cat Garfield, and Ody our owl, then transformed them into replicas of our bodies. He then proceeded upstairs to find me shielding you in the nursery." Lily was crying harder now. Snape had snuck out of the room to go find James.

Lily continued: "The same thing happened that you heard with the dementors, but he silently stunned and obliviated me. He then tried to kill you, but couldn't because I was willing to die to save you. He became the half alive being that you meat in your first year. Nobody knew we were obliviated--or even survived--until Severus came to check on us..."

Harry couldn't help interrupting her,

"Snape!? Why Snape!?" A male voice answered from the kitchen doorway

"Your mother and I were best friends in school until our fifth year. I chose a path, and chose poorly. I turned spy for Dumbledore when I found out your family was in trouble. Bl--Sirius and I showed up at your house at roughly the same time. He took you out of the remainder of the crib, and I woke your mother and father."

Lily took up the story again, she had stopped crying, and her voice was better controlled thanks to Snapes intervention. She explained,

"I woke up, and only remembered Severus' face, but nothing about him. I remembered that I was married to James, and that was it. I didn't remember Voldemort--or hiding--or--You," her voice shook on the last word, and an arm fell around her shoulders.

"Lils?" Lily nodded, and James began.

"I didn't remember anything about hiding or you either. I remembered that I was an auror, but I didn't remember Voldemort. I couldn't figure out why I was lying on the floor, and why our living room was completely destroyed. I then saw Sirius with you in his arms."

Flashback:

"Sirius? What happened? Why is the house destroyed?"

Baby Harry cried when he saw James, and reached out his arms for him.

"Where'd the kid come from?" James asked.

"What?" Sirius stared at his friend. "James, this is Harry!"

"Who?"

"Harry!"

"I repeat--who?"

Sirius gaped in horror,

"Your son--Harry James Potter!--O Merlin please tell me you remember him! James please!"

"I don't have a son Sirius," James said darkly, "Lily had a miscarriage, remember?" His voice was hard and icy, and it had a tone of finality in it. Sirius growled in frustration, and crossed the room to James' side in three strides. He took his friends hand and placed it on Harry's cheek. The toddler giggled happily,

"Dadda! Dadda!" he yelled and reached out to a shocked and extremely confused James.

"I don't have a son!" James yelled as Lily ran into the room.

"James, what's going on? What happened?" She spotted Harry now crying and reaching frantically for James.

"Who's the kid?"

"O no! Not you too!" Sirius cried out. "Lily its Harry--your son!"

"Sirius Black! I don't know what your trying to pull, but it's not funny!" Lily yelled as her eyes filled rapidly with tears.

"Lily," Sirius said his voice cracking. He was beginning to figure out what must have happened.

"No! Shut up Black! You know perfectly well what happened in the car crash! I can't believe you'd stoop so low to steal a child and pretend it's mine! I hate you!" Lily picked up the nearest flower pot she could find, but then saw the baby cuddling close to the man's chest, and threw it to the ground instead.

"Mama! Mama! Ma! Ma! Ma! Ma! Mama! Mama! Mamaaaaaaa!" Harry cried now reaching for Lily.

"Sirius take him back--take him back to his parents--right now!" Lily shrieked. Sirius fled the house with Lily screaming after him, and Harry crying for his "mama" all the way out into the yard. Once outside the cries changed.

"Haggid! Haggid!" Sirius looked up to see the half giant coming towards them.

END FLASHBACK.

"Then Hagrid took you to the Dursley's, and Dumbledore convinced us to go to America and hide there. We didn't know why he sent us there; he wouldn't tell us, but we went since we trusted Dumbledore with our lives."

James smiled grimly.

"If only we knew what had just happened, the reality of that would sink in. Soon afterward, Sirius was sent to Azkaban, and neither of us knew why."

"How'd you get the memory back then?" Harry asked trying to keep his anger from exploding at his parents. It was driving him mad that he'd been so furious at his parents for the past four months. He'd been silently accusing them of abandoning him and even, not really loving him only to find out it was once again all Tom Marvolo Riddle's (that stupid ugly snake like creature.) Harry clenched his fists.

Lily continued the story.

"We remembered all the good people in our lives. I think the reason I didn't remember Severus because Voldemort thought he was a Death Eater. When we got to America Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Remus, and Madam Pomfrey kept trying to get us to remember you. They told us stories about times we'd had with you, but none of it did any good. It just made me burst into tears, and James break whatever he was holding." (A/N: Sound familiar?)

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was just absurd, even with all that happened in his life. More absurd than Ginny possessed, more absurd than Voldemort sticking out of the back of Quirrell's head, and even more absurd than his parents alive. He didn't know if he really believed it or not. He asked irritably,

"Then how'd you get the memory back!?"

His father answered him,

"Dumbledore was working for a long time on a potion that would recreate the memories that one had lost to obliviation. Once you got to Hogwarts, he kept showing us pictures of you. Finally, about November of your first year, he found a potion that would bring back our memories. Don't ask me how he did, I have know idea, but it worked!" We remembered everything!" Lily choked out.

"I hated myself for leaving you! Hated Voldemort! Hated Peter--and always will! I wanted to go and take you from my horrid sister (O yes I hated her too after I found out how she treated you), and take you home with us, but Dumbledore wouldn't let me! He refused to let your father and I anywhere near you."

Harry scowled.

"I hate Dumbledore too," he muttered darkly.

"Harry, you have to understand. You thought we were dead, and with you just learning about wizardry, Dumbledore didn't think it wise to overwhelm you. Besides, our memories were coming back slowly, and we only fully remembered everything when Sirius came at the end of your third year," James explained in a voice of urgency. He needed Harry to understand that he loved him, and Lily loved him, and his siblings and Sirius and Remus all loved him.

"Why didn't you take me in after third year then?" Harry asked trying (but failing) to hide the anger in his voice. Lily sighed,

"Believe me, we wanted too, but Dumbledore knew that taking you away from the Dursley's permanently would raise uproar in the wizarding community, and people were bound to find out. Besides, the ministry knew that Sirius was your godfather, so if you disappeared, they'd assume he took you."

James put in

"Harry I love you, your mother loves you, and Nick, Mattie, and Kaitie love you, and Sirius and Remus, we all love you. We would never purposefully hurt you Harry; we only want what's best for you. We were trying to keep you safe! Do you understand son?"

Harry nodded.

"This makes me want to destroy Voldemort even more. Wait! What was that prophecy?"

James' face grew grim.

"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES. ... BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES ... AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT. ... AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES. ... THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES. ..."

"So I have to beat Voldemort, or die trying. Well, not much different than what I've always wanted to do," Harry tried to joke, but James saw the look of panic in his son's eyes. James sighed.

"You have know idea how much I wish this wasn't true," he began. "how much I wish I could take back all the years of pain and suffering, and replace them with ones of love, happiness, and joy." Lily added,

"I wish I could take back all the years without you, without even knowing you existed. I wish I could go back in time and tell my past self about you, and take you from Petunia. If I could Harry, please believe me I would."

And at long last, after months of hating them, after years of wishing he could know them and thinking he would never get the chance, Harry believed them. He could see the trouble written on their faces. He saw it plainly in their eyes. They loved him, and would never have left him if they had a choice in the matter.

Beta's Note: After three weeks you finally find out the truth! I feel like this chapter could have had a little more to it, so, Miz Jen Jen and I have agreed to keep writing the story as planned, and fix the earlier chapters as well. Tell us if you think it needs a re-write, any suggestions are welcome.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to get out! Opening night was a week from last thursday, and I was freakin out! I wasn't all that confident at the dances, and neither were the rest of the cast members. It went all right though. It was supposed to be on the 7th, but luckily for us (we sucked) we had a lot of cancellations due to snow, so we didn't open then. We opened Thursday the 13th instead. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, and plzzz plzzzzzzzzzzz plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! REVIEW! Give a tired an sick actress something to look forward too! REVIEW!!

Chapter 12 Secrets

The explanation took over an hour, and by the time everyone had calmed down (around 8:30), Kaitie and Hermione could be heard trying to wake up Ron, Fred, George, Mattie, and Nick. Harry hadn't noticed, but Lily had seen Snape leave after James came in the kitchen.

Once the girls had,--quite literally--dragged the boys out of bed; Lily made breakfast, and then the group headed to St. Mungos to see Mr. Weasley.

The group had fun visiting, and were assured that Mr. Weasley would get well, as long as he didn't try to get out of bed for the next few days. As they stood outside the ward waiting for the Weasleys to have time with their father alone, (which Lily insisted upon), and the adults went to get tea, Harry turned to Kaitie.

"Kait?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I've been such a jerk lately. I wasn't mad at you. I'm was mad at mum and dad."

"WHY?" Kaitie asked in surprise.

"I just couldn't understand why they'd leave me like that if they were alive."

"O. I guess I didn't realize they hadn't already told you," she apologized.

"That's alright."

Nick and Mattie were staring at their siblings, and they both wondered what was going on.

Mattie spoke up softly,

"if you were mad at them, then why did you cry when you found out who they were?" she asked Harry, confused.

"I really don't know Mat. I guess I was happy that they were alive, but angry at the same time that they didn't tell me. I got close with you three, because I knew you didn't have anything to do with it, but subconsciously I think I was mad--at least at Kait--because she got to spend the most time with them, and told me all these great stories. I guess I was jealous."

Kaitie ran to her brother with tears in her eyes. She hurriedly blinked them back,

"O Harry! I'm so sorry! If I'd known... You should've smacked me or hexed my mouth shut or something! Shauna thought you were mad that one time I told you about the quidditch match, so I stopped, but I wish you'd told me how you felt," she finished.

"'sokay," Harry said, "like I said, I was jealous." The four children sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I have an idea!" Kaitie exclaimed suddenly making everyone jump.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Kaitie grinned wickedly and whispered,

"Tell you later." Harry scowled at her as the Weasleys came out of Arthur's room, and the group headed home.

December 21

Dear Kait,

I'm sorry I couldn't come with you to your house. My dog was sick, and since it was break, and my parents were getting ready to leave on vacation, I was allowed to go home. Dumbledore sent me a letter telling me what happened. Is Harry all right? What about Mr. Weasley? Will he be ok? How are you?

Ok, enough with the questions. LOL My parents said that, if its ok with your family, I can come to your house for Christmas. I don't mean to invite myself, (I hate it when people do that), but you said something about it last week. Well I'd better go. Hope to see you soon. (Don't do any good pranks without me.)

Shauna

Kaitie ran downstairs with the letter from Shauna in her hand. "Mum! Mum! Can Shauna come to stay for Christmas? Her parents said it was ok. Can she come? Please!"

Lily looked up from the laundry basket where she was folding clothes on her bed.

"Go ask your godfather. It's his house, but its ok with me," Lily smiled at her daughter.

"Sirius!" Kaitie called as she ran from the room, "Sirius! Siri-- aah!" Kaitie collided with Sirius as she ran down the kitchen steps.

"Hey Kitty!" he laughed as he caught her, "where's the fire?"

Kaitie grinned,

"No fire, I was just wondering if my friend Shauna Louis could come for Christmas."

"Well I don't see why not. As long as your sure she won't blow our cover."

"O no! She won't! She's totally on our side! She even said that she would fight against Voldemort if it came to that. She's in the DA."

"The what?"

"Oops!"

"Kathryn. What's the DA?"

"Um..., ItsasecretclubHarryisleading!"

"Come again?"

Kaitie sighed,

"Its a secret club Harry is leading against Umbridge. Since we're not actually doing magic in that horrible excuse for a defense class. Harry, Ron, and Hermione started the DA, and we meet in the "Room of Requirement," once a week or so."

"Kathryn!" Harry yelled as he came down the steps behind her.

"I'm sorry Harry, it just slipped out! It's just Sirius, he'll probably help us!" Kaitie pleaded.

Her brother grinned as he stood beside her, "true."

"Hmmm, might I inquire as to what DA stands for?" Sirius asked..

"D--Dumbledore's Army," Harry said quietly so creature (who was passing) wouldn't hear.

Sirius grinned and pulled Harry and Kaitie into a hug.

"Just be careful and don't get caught," he advised.

"Now run along, Kitten, and write back to Shauna. She can come tomorrow if she likes."

"Yeaaaaah!" Kaitie yelled as she raced back up the stairs, setting Mrs. Black screeching, to write back to her friend.

Dear Shauna,

They said yes! Sirius was worried about you blowing our cover, and I accidently spilled about DA, but that's ok because he gave Harry some really cool books!

I can't wait to read them.

(Never practice the spells though... o no! Of course not! LOL)

Well see you tomorrow. Someone from the "family" will come to get you around 11.

Can't wait!

(Bye the way, you know who is coming to get you, so don't worry.) Aaaah! That came out wrong! Not that "you know who!" Its someone... O never mind, You know what I meant... I hope. LOL

Well see you around 11-ish!

love,

Kait

The next day:

Kaitie sat at the top of the stairs overlooking the hall. It was 10:55! She couldn't wait for shauna to get there! She was also curious as to who was bringing her. Her dad told her that it was someone from the order, and that shauna knew them, but who it was. Who did Shauna know that was in the order? Kaitie racked her brains. She knew of Sirius and dad and mum, but she'd never met any of them. Who was it? Just then the locks, chains, and bolts moved and the door opened.

In stepped Shauna, with Remus by her side, carrying a beautiful owl. It was big and brown with large amber eyes.

"Shauna! Remus!" Kaitie squealed leaping down the stairs. "I'm so happy to see you both!" She raced to hug Shauna. Remus sat the owl cage down on a table, and then scooped Kaitie up into a bear-hug. Kaitie hugged him back, and then turning in his arms, she yelled,

"Hey everybody! Shauna and Remus are here!"

Nick and Mattie were the first down the stairs shrieking, "Remus Remus REMUS!"

"Hey there nicky! Hey Matt!" Remus said smiling at the enthusiastic youngsters. Nick scowled at the nickname, (no pun intended), but hugged Remus tightly all the same.

Next came Molly, Lily, and Tonks (who was staying for dinner), from the kitchen. James and Sirius ran through another door off the main hall, just as Harry raced down the stairs with Ron and Hermione on his heels. James, Harry, Sirius And ron almost collided in the hall, which of course caused an outbreak of laughter. It's a good thing James came up with a silencing spell that would shut up Mrs. Black.

"Remus!" Harry said excitedly.

"Hey Harry!" Remus said, hugging the teen. He looked over harry's head, "hey Ron, Hermione, James, Molly Lily, Arthur... everybody."

Then a thought struck him as he looked at Sirius.

"Where's Amelia?" he asked.

"Who?" Sirius questioned, puzzled. It was then that Remus noticed Hermione making frantic shushing motions behind Sirius' back.

"O just another friend of Kait's. I thought she'd be here."

"O she went skiing with her mum." Shauna lied.

"O, pity, I'd like to meet her," Sirius commented, and Kaitie noticed a far away look in his eyes. It was only there for a second; however, and then it was gone.

December 23

Dear Kait,

How's everything going? Is Mr. Weasley alright? Mum said she knew him and Molly well before... you know. She flipped out when I told her what happened.

How's my dad? I bet he's going crazy, since Christmas is 2 days away.

Mum says he used to love enchanting the Christmas tree to sing, "I'm a Christmas tree. I'm a Christmas tree. I have such lovely branches."

She really misses him, but she figures he's probably forgotten about her. I smacked her and told her she was nuts, and that he couldn't possibly have forgotten her. She wasn't convinced. I think she wants him to come find her, so she knows he really wants to see her. I really want to meet him! I don't think she really means what she's saying; she's just scared.

I'm sending presents for you, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I have a gift for dad, but he doesn't even know I exist! Kait, I'm gonna go crazy! Gotta go. Hope to see you soon.

Merry Christmas.

Love,

(your godsis),

Amelia B

P. S. Shauna wrote and said she was going to "GP." You two having fun? Her present is in the package too. You guys behave and no cool pranks without me!

Kaitie sat the letter aside, and wrote back:

Dear Emi,

Mr. Weasley's fine, and your right, your dad is going nuts about Christmas; so is mine. Your mum's absolutely nuts! I can tell your dad misses her! When he thinks know one is watching, he gets this faraway look in his eyes, and looks so lost. (I got a glimpse of it yesterday when Remus accidently mentioned you in front of him.) I really think it would do both of them good to see each other again. Please tell Olivia I said that! O and tell her to show some Gryffindor spirit! She was sorted into Gryffindor for a reason! Tell her to show it! Just suck it up already, and come see him!

Shauna and I have been having fun. We put apple sauce in dad's shoes this morning. He yelled, and then squealed like a girl when he put them on to go to work. We about died laughing, and so did the other trio. Fred and George had already put whipped cream and chocolate syrup in his pants! It got all over his legs, so he had to go wash again before he left for work!

He is going to kill us! Be glad your safe with your mum!

Well, Shauna and I are going to try and find creature, (we're bored), and maybe play with buckbeak.

Hope to see you, (and your mum), soon.

Merry Christmas,

Love,

your godsister.

KP

After sending the letter, Shauna and Kaitie sat in the drawing room planning pranks for the next semester.

"What about sticking peeves to Filtch's door with a permanent sticking charm?" Shauna suggested.

"no! Then he'd tell that it was us just to get us in trouble!" Kaitie shot down that idea. "I've got one!"

"Ooh! What's going on!" Harry asked eagerly as he entered the drawing room followed closely by Ron and Hermione.

"I'm about to reveal the plan I got at St. Mungos," Kaitie informed the older three.

"What is it?" Ron asked grinning wickedly.

Hermione frowned, "you do realize that whatever your planning will most likely get you all a month or more of detention, don't you?" she asked.

"Shut up 'Mione!" Ron snapped.

"Continue Kait," Harry said to his sister.

Kaitie grinned that Marauder grin and said, "Me, you, Ron, Hermione, Shauna, and Amelia, itching powder, bats cage, bucket of liquified slugs, doorway, and dung-bombs, in best caldron."

"No! Not me!" Hermione protested immediately.

"That would be hilarious!" Shauna exclaimed.

"Huh?" Ron looked confused. "Bats cage? What are you talking about?"

Kaitie rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Ron, your worse than Sirius."

"What about me?" Sirius questioned walking into the room along with James.

"We were just planning a prank on old Bat-Brain Snape," Kaitie admitted as the rest of the teens snickered

"Do tell!" Sirius said grinning like a school-boy. Kaitie repeated what she'd told the rest for her godfather.

"Ok, I know Shauna and the rest, but who is Amelia?" Sirius asked when she was finished.

"O, um--she's another friend," Kaitie said a little too quickly.

"I don't recall you ever mentioning her before. Have I seen her? Would I know her parents?"

Kaitie hurriedly looked away as she lied, "no, the--they're from America."

"O," was all Sirius could say to that. It was clear by his tone that he knew Kaitie was lying.

"O I think I hear Lily calling us to set the table!" James said quickly, and headed out the door. Sirius made to follow his friend, "no mate, you stay here. You've been doing a lot lately, and look tired. Just take a rest. You'll be on guard duty tomorrow night, remember?" he then turned and headed out of the room.

"Yeah, I hear her too!"

"Lets go guys!" Harry and Kaitie agreed, and the six of them raced out of the room and down the stairs after James.

Sirius stared after them. "I know they're lying, and I will find out what is going on around here," he said to the tapestry of the Black family tree that was hanging on the wall next to where he stood. "I am a marauder. They can't hide anything from me for long."

"Have you heard from Amelia?" Lily asked. "Yeah, we got a letter earlier today." Shauna answered for Kaitie as her friend was busy digging out cutlery from the large and ancient wooden drawers on the far side of the kitchen.

"How's she doing?" Lily asked.

Shauna sighed, "she wants to meet him, but her mother's to scared that he's moved on.

"That's absolutely ridiculous! Sirius was only ever in love with Livi and she knows it! I think I'll write Ms. Olivia Denise Parkinson Black a little letter reminding her of that fact," Lily exploded.

"Shauna grinned, "Good idea Mrs. Potter."

"O please Shauna, call me Lily."

"All right, Lily," Shauna agreed with an even larger smile.

"Dad?" Kaitie asked her father as she handed him knives and forks from the drawer.

"Kait?" he replied with a smile.

Kaitie gave him a little mock glare before asking, "what do you think Sirius would do if he were to meet Amelia on Christmas?"

"I don't know for sure Kitten, but I think he'd be shocked, then confused, then angry that nobody told him, but over all extremely overjoyed to see his wife and to have the daughter he's always wanted." James answered. Then he frowned, "what's your plan?"

Kaitie grinned, "well I've got to write Emi and see if it'll work, but I do have a plan."

December 24:

Kathryn Lynn Potter!

I thought I told you not to play any good pranks without me!

(Tosses a shoe at you.) Smack! Bad Kitty! Bad! Kitty!

Anyway... I'm bored. I wish I was with you and Shauna and the "Golden Trio," (Haha), and of course dad. My mum got a letter from your mum today. Ok... It was a howler. It went on and on about how stupid she was for thinking dad would've moved on when she was the only woman he ever loved and ever would love, and that she should just suck it up and flue to GP and see him, and bring me with her, because he would absolutely flip out and that he'd love me and she could join... and we all could live with him! Wow! Major run-on! LOL

I think it got her thinking though!

Yeeeeeeeeeessssssssss!

Do you have a plan? Should I just force mum into the fire and yell out the address?

Well write back soon!

Love,

Amelia

Emi,

Sorry about the pranks, but we couldn't pass up the opportunity. You understand?

O, and yes I have a plan. Can you get your mum to the park near GP at 10 on Christmas day? Write back soon!

Love,

Kait

Bang! Hiss! "Awe man!" Gales of laughter could be heard from a bedroom on the second floor. Lily walked toward the room with an empty laundry basket in her arms. She knocked, and then opened the door, and looked in at the eight teenagers and two children. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kaitie, Ginny, Shauna, Fred, George, Nick, and Mattie sat in a circle on the middle of the warn, puke green carpet playing a gigantic game of "Exploding Snap." Ginny's face was covered in soot, and Nick was giggling behind his hand. Harry looked up from examining his cards as she entered.

"Hi mum," he greeted her as Kaitie waved from the far side of the circle, and Nick and Mattie ran to give her a hug.

"Hi Lily," chorused the rest of the children.

"Hey everybody," she said smiling around at them all as Nick and Mattie rejoined the circle. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need your laundry. Molly's cooking tonight, so I'm on laundry duty." (Lily and Molly took turns cooking and doing laundry while they were at headquarters, so the work was more evenly divided.)

The group groaned.

"I'm flattered! You all like my cooking better than Molly's?"

"Huh?" all the Weasleys questioned looking at her in confusion.

"We never said that!" Fred objected.

"Not that we don't like your cooking, your both great!" amended George.

"We were just groaning about the laundry!" Ginny explained. Lily grinned, "I know I just had to say that. You presented me with the perfect opportunity, and I'm married to a Marauder, remember?" Everyone laughed, and started leaving to gather their dirty clothing.

Lily stopped Harry as he passed, "Professor Snape wants to see you in the kitchen," she told him. His face went pale. "What'd I do?"

"Yeah, what'd he do?" Kaitie asked from behind her brother. "None of us've pulled any pranks on him in weeks!"

"Aha! So that red Weasley hair, pink robes with glittery hearts, and women's voice for a week was you!" Kaitie gulped.

Lily tried, but failed to contain her grin, and then her laughter as she patted her children on the back.

"Actually, most of it was Kait and the Mini Marauders," but... We helped with the voice potion in his drink." Harry explained. The three of them burst out laughing.

"Thanks a lot Kait!" Harry said through his laughter, "Now I'm going to look at him and fall over laughing, and he'll know something's up!"

"S--sorry," Kaitie gasped.

"O--ok, Harry, try and, stop laughing, and, go talk to your professor," Lily gasped out.

Harry headed down the stairs still chortling. When harry entered the kitchen he'd gotten his laughter under control, but had a very hard time keeping a straight face when he saw his potions professor sitting at the kitchen table glaring at James and Sirius. Of course, james and Sirius were glaring just as fiercely back.

"You, ur, wanted to see me sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, do sit down," Snape sneered. Harry sat between his father and godfather facing Snape.

"So now that he's here, what's this about?" his father questioned cooly.

"I'm sure even you've noticed your son's visions of The Dark Lord?" Snape sneered

"Yes I have," James said coolly, and then voiced what Harry was thinking, "you know, Severus, I've only ever heard Death Eaters call him the Dark Lord."

"Yeah Snivelly, why does Dumbledore trust you so much?"

"I hardly think that's relevant to this discussion." Snape hissed.

"Right, why am I here again sir? I'm sure it's not to hear you three bicker," Harry spoke up. Snape glared his fiercest glare at the three people across from him as Harry got two other glares from Sirius and his father.

"I am hear on Dumbledore's orders. I assure you I do not take pleasure in your presents."

"Same to you," Sirius muttered. Harry kicked him under the table. Snape ignored him.

"I am hear to tell you that you will be taking occlumency lessons with me for the remainder of the year.

"What's occlumency sir?" Harry asked feeling stupid.

"It's blocking your mind against intrusion," said Sirius. "Like visualizing a wall or box around the thoughts you don't want seen if someone were to look in your mind," James elaborated.

"Basically," Snape agreed. "Write this day down! Severus Snape agrees with James Potter, AND Sirius Black!" The world must be coming to an end!

Harry bit back a laugh at the irony of three long-time enemies agreeing in favor of listening to Snape. He couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione! Then a thought occurred to him that he didn't like.

"O no! Wait! YOUR going to be teaching me occlumency?!" Harry yelled incredulously.

A/N: hope you liked it! Review either way please! I wasn't going to end it here, but I decided to keep you guise waiting a little longer. Ha! I'm so evil! lol not really. People have done that to me before, so if any of u've done that who r reading this, its payback! haha. And now I ask of u one more thing. Go take a look at my friend HyperLily's story, it is called "The Unexpected Twist." It's awesome!

Well happy Easter, and I'll try and get the next chapter out ASAP.

REVIEW! PLEASE?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me, obviously.

A/N: I'm soooooo sorry for not updating in so long! I've been busy, and had major writers block! This is the edited version.

Chapter 13 Christmas part I: The Surprise

Harry trudged up the stairs past the stuffed elf heads and back to his bedroom. He was still fuming about having to take occlumency lessons from Snape. Sighing, Harry turned and entered the room that he shared with Ron. When he entered the room with nothing more on his mind than to flop on his bed and think, it was impossible, because three people were already there waiting for him. These three occupants were Ginny, Kaitie, and Shauna. Ginny was knitting a long red scarf, and she dropped it the moment she saw Harry.

"How'd it go?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, what'd he want?" Shauna questioned.

"What'd dad do to him?" Kaitie chimed in with a smirk. Harry flopped down on the bed next to Ginny.

"Dad didn't do anything except turn his hair bubble-gum pink, which it still was when he flued away, and as far as how it went... He came to tell me that he's got orders from Dumbledore to teach me occlumency for the rest of term!"

"He's got to what!?" Hermione exclaimed from the doorway. Ron was just behind her holding his Chuddley Cannon socks and the matching wrinkled T-shirt.

"Yeah, what?" Ron asked pushing into the doorway next to Hermione. She scowled at him and fully entered the room to sit on the bed next to Shauna. Ron sat next to Harry.

"Anyway Harry?" Hermione said looking questioningly at her friend.

"Yeah, Snape's teaching me occlumency all next term," Harry repeated with a scowl.

"O Harry," Hermione said sympathetically.

"That bites, mate," Ron added.

"Maybe you should put a popcorn spell in his office," Kaitie suggested.

"A never ending popcorn spell." Shauna amended.

"Yeah! Good idea!" Ron agreed.

Harry chuckled at his friends antics. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What's occlumency anyway?" Shauna asked. Kaitie nodded in wonder.

"Well dad and Sirius said, ""Its blocking your mind against intrusion."" Like visualizing a wall or box around the thoughts you don't want seen if someone were to look in your mind."

"Basically," Hermione agreed and Harry was throne into deja vu.

"You sound exactly like Snape," he told Hermione with a smirk.

"Wait! Snape agreed with dad and Sirius?" Kaitie exclaimed. Harry nodded.

"No way!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione shook her head, "well, I guess he couldn't _disagree._ I mean, they were right. Still, it is rather unheard of..."

"Try completely unheard of and absolutely mind-blowing!" Shauna corrected, "I mean I know I've only known you guys for a few months, but geez. Its obvious those three loathe each other!" Hermione chuckled along with the rest.

Just then, Hedwig flew in through the open window of the bedroom.

"Hey Hedwig!" Kaitie said as she took the letter from the owl's leg. It said three words, "We'll be there!"

--

Lily hummed to herself as she sorted through the laundry.

"Stupid Sirius!" she muttered, because the reason she was humming a revised version of "Jolly old Saint Nicholas," was because of sirius.

"Jolly old Saint Dumbledore

lean your ear this way. Please sir don't tell a single soul,

what Padfoot has to say.

Christmas eve is coming soon.

Duh you wise old man.

Whisper what you'll give us all,

Tell me if you can."

Sirius had made up the horribly annoying version while clearing out the linen closet the day before. Lily laughed aloud as she thought of Sirius' face when he had turned around to see Dumbledore standing in the hall behind him. He had blushed and stammered,

"O! D-Dumbledore! I--I was just..." Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled.

"I admire your creativity Sirius, but unfortunately I cannot trust you with such valuable information for there is a spy among us, and I'm having trouble pinpointing who it is." Lily laughed as she dug through the pockets of Kaitie's jeans to make sure she didn't wash anything valuable. She found what felt like several slips of parchment in one of the pockets. Pulling them out, Lily noticed writing in her daughter's hand. Thinking that these were just some harmless notes from history of magic, Lily sat them on the table and continued sorting through the laundry.

--

Sirius sauntered around the house, brooding. It had been fifteen years since he had seen her, and yet he still dreamed of her every night. Ever since he'd been free there hadn't been a night that he didn't dream of her especially this time of year. Christmas was her favorite holiday, and she was a muggleborn who grew up going to church and spending time with family on Christmas. She always sang Christmas carols with him,--O how he missed her beautiful voice. Her beautiful soprano and his--not so beautiful--tenner. She always told him he had a nice voice, but he never really believed her.

Sirius thought of the dreams. Lately, a little girl had been in the dreams. He thought it was strange, but didn't want to dwell on it.

"Sirius! Can you come help me with dinner please!" Molly called. Sighing, Sirius turned to go down to the kitchen. He wasn't in the mood to help. He just wanted to be alone, but since James was on guard duty until eight tonight, Arthur was still at work, and Lily was doing laundry Molly needed his help. Plus, he suspected she didn't want him planning anything prank related with the kids.

"Fat chance," he thought as he crossed through the main hall, "I don't feel like playing pranks." He tried to force his face to look happy as he trudged down the stairs to the kitchen.

"There you are! The kids are all doing homework, so could you help me chop these vegetables and set the table?" Molly asked as soon as she saw him.

"Sure Molly," Sirius replied, (although he doubted the kids were doing anything remotely like homework), and began chopping carrots. When he was finished chopping, Sirius walked over to the old chest of drawers and took out silverware to set the table. Unlike Fred and George, Sirius knew when it was necessary to whip out your wand, and to summon knives and forks was not one of those times. As he walked around the table setting the places, Sirius noticed a pile of parchment. Ever the curious Marauder, he picked up the first slip and examined it. He didn't recognize the handwriting. Skimming the lines, he realized that it was a letter to Kaitie from her friend Emelia. Then, thinking about the way Kaitie and the rest of the kids had acted when he'd asked about Emelia, he read the letter. Phrases such as,

"How's my dad?" and "I have a gift for dad, but he doesn't even know I exist!", as well as a few lines he himself had created about christmas trees jumped out at him. When Sirius read the signature he almost fell over in shock.

"your godsis

Emelia B"

The letter and the rest of the parchment floated to the floor. Sirius' mind was whirling. Could this be the little girl in his dreams? But no, he would know if Livi had been pregnant. She would have owled him. Right? Besides, if Kaitie was friends with his daughter surely she'd have told him about her by now. Right? Right?

Sirius sank in to a chair. Maybe he was just over thinking things. Livi was probably happily married to someone who hadn't spent twelve years in Azkaban. After all he hadn't seen her since she snuck him out of the prison that one night around--Sirius thought for a moment--eleven years ago.

--

Contrary to Molly and Sirius' belief, most of the children _were_ doing there homework. They were sitting on the beds, at the old warn desk, or else sprawling on the floor of Hermione and Ginny's room. Hermione was finishing up three feet of an Arithmancy essay, (that only had to be two), Ginny was working on transfiguration, Ron and Harry were grudgingly writing there history of magic essays, and Shauna was working on charms. Fred and George were nowhere to be seen, but minor explosions could be heard from the room one floor above and directly across from Ginny and Hermione's

"'Mione, powdered root of asphodel mixed with an infusion of wormwood makes the draught of living death, right?"

"Yeah," Harry answered her as he wrote the last sentence of his essay and turned to the dream diary Trelawney had set them for divination.

"Are you Hermione?" Kaitie asked.

"No, but trust me I know what I'm talking about." Hermione chuckled at Harry's remark and Ron said,

"yeah."

"What's so funny?" Shauna asked.

"My first day of potions Snippy snotty Snooty Snape,--" the group snickered, "asked me that question, along with "Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?", and "What is the difference between munkshood and wolfsbane?"

"O I know all of that!" Kaitie said knowledgeably. She smirked at Harry over her frantically scribbling quill. He glared at her as Ginny tossed a wad of parchment into the trash-can on the other side of the room.

"Darn Fred and George's quills!" she said frustratedly, "they keep spelling everything wrong!"

"Never trust Gred and Forge," Harry laughed. He expertly caught the quill she threw at him and said,

"any ideas for a dream diary?" Before any of them could answer; however, Sirius came through the door.

"Kathryn, we need to talk," he said and everyone could hear a forced note of calm in his voice. After exchanging a worried look with her friends and brother, Kaitie followed her godfather out into the hall.

--

Sirius led her into a bedroom across the hall. Kaitie gulped and looked quickly at his face. He was angry, but why? What had she done lately to get his face so red like that? Sirius was taking deep breaths to try and calm himself down before he spoke.

"What is the meaning of this?" he growled. Kaitie looked at what he was holding out to her, and her heart sank. He was holding the letters that she and Shauna had written the past few days.

"Um... You see..." Kaitie stammered as she tried to get her thoughts in order. Sirius cut her off.

"Who, is, Emelia." it wasn't a question but a demand.

"Sh--she she's--" O Sirius please don't hate me!" she cried in a panic as she stepped away from her godfather. "Emelia's your daughter!"

"My... What! What did you say!?"

"She's your daughter," Kaitie repeated more softly.

"No she's not!" Sirius shouted. "You think I wouldn't know my own daughter if I had one? You think Livi would have just..." He stopped, realizing what must have happened. "You knew?" he asked. You knew and never told me!? I can't believe you Kathryn Lin! I can't believe YOU'D keep something as important as MY DAUGHTER from me!"

"It's not my fault!" Kaitie protested. "I'm not the one who decided not to tell you! That was Emi and Livi's decision not mine!"

"Forget there decision! You still could've at least hinted at it!"

"Sirius, I'm sorry, but trust is the basis of true friendship, and I wasn't about to break that trust."

"Well you just did. Why?"

"You'll see later on," Kaitie said mysteriously.

"Kathryn," Sirius warned.

"No Sirius. I'm not telling you. You'll see when you see," Kaitie replied before walking back to her friends leaving a very angry godfather in her wake.

--

Sirius didn't speak to Kaitie or any of the children except Nick and Mattie all day on the 24th, and only a hard and unfeeling "merry Christmas," on Christmas morning. Although, Kaitie didn't like Sirius not talking to her, she knew that he would once he found out what they had planned. Harry kept trying to talk to Sirius, but to no avail. He and ron even went as far as simultaneously slapping him upside the head and saying that he was a complete idiot for taking his anger at his wife out on all of them. This did nothing but earn them each a hard glare and the snide remark of,

"how would any of you know how I feel. Just shut up and leave me alone!"

Harry, of course, knew exactly how Sirius was feeling, and had no problem telling him exactly what he thought.

"O yeah! what about me! If I don't know how you feel then I'm a hippogriff! You'll at least get to meet her and have a chance to know her because I know for a fact she desperately wants to meet you! If I didn't come here I'd still think my parents were dead and be at Hogwarts right now! I know now why they left me with the Dursley's, but that doesn't stop the fact that you knew! You knew and didn't have the decency to tell me until I was standing here and mum walked in! You may not have known about your daughter, but I didn't know my parents were alive or that I had siblings! How do you think that made me feel? If anyone knows how you feel it's me, so don't give me that load of BULL, Black! Don't even try it!"

This effectively shut Sirius up, and he was at least semi-tolerable for the rest of the morning.

Around 9:45 the entire household met in the entrance hall, and tried to decide what to do for the next few hours until lunch.

"How about we go for a walk to the park?" Kaitie suggested.

"Good idea," Lily agreed, and so they all headed out.

--

"Emelia, what is going on?" Olivia Black asked her daughter as she guided her blindfolded mother on to the muggle subway at 9:30 on Christmas morning.

"You'll see," Emelia said for the millionth time as they found seats.

"Can I take this off yet?" Olivia asked.

"No, not until we get there."

"Where is there?"

"You'll see!"

Finally around 9:45 they got off the subway and Kaitie guided her mother down a street. Olivia heard the squeaking of a gate and asked,

"are we there yet?" sounding like a child on a long car ride. She smiled at the thought. Yes, but I'm not sure where... ah! There they are!" Hey! hey guys! Over here!" Harry spotted her first and raced over followed by Ron, Hermione, Kaitie and Shauna. The adults came a little slower as they were trying to gage sirius' reaction to seeing his wife and daughter.

"Ok mum, you can take off the blindfold now," Emelia told her mother as Sirius approached. Olivia did as she was told, and her eyes grew wide and she gasped.

"S--Sirius!" Sirius just grinned and pulled his wife into a tight embrace. Just seeing her had made all of his anger evaporate... at least for the moment.

Emelia stood awkwardly beside the hugging and kissing couple. As if sensing her daughters awkwardness, Olivia pulled away and turned to her with her arm still rapped around Sirius.

"Um, Siri, I know your going to be mad at me, and I won't blame you if you never want to speak to me again, but there's someone I think you should meet." She took a deep breath before saying, "Th--this is--"

"I'm your daughter, Emelia," Emelia interrupted her mother. Sirius' eyes grew wide as he took in the sight of his daughter for the first time.

"Wow, you really look like your mum," he said finally.

"Except the eyes," Harry spoke up. "You have your father's eyes, he Ron, and Hermione said together.

"You sound like you've heard that one a lot Har," Sirius said smiling at his godson.

"O no, just about the same thing from everyone who know's my parents every time I meet them," Harry quipped. Everyone laughed, and they all headed back to number 12. Olivia and Emelia had to sware that they were against Voldemort and wanted to fight against him until he was gone forever. Well, Emelia didn't have to agree to the last part, but as she looked around at her parents holding hands and the Potters and Weasleys laughing and joking, she did anyway because she knew she would do whatever it took to get rid of the evil wort that tore apart her family.

Beta's Note from Emily/HyperLily whichever you wish to call me. here's the next finished chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. Your lovely author and I have been busy, and it has been hectic for me to edit this chapter. Jen Jen your author, was at camp around the middle of July, and she sent me this on the thirteenth. Unfortunately for you and her, I was sick, and didn't feel like editing. I took one summer course in college that lasted until the thirteenth of August, so obviously, I didn't have the time. I then had two weeks off to regenerate myself from spring and summer quarters, and now I've started fall quarter, and it's about two months later, and I'm just now getting around to editing. So anyway, it's my fault, not the authors, and again, I hope you've enjoyed reading.


End file.
